Lison Franklin
by CharlieMiller98
Summary: Lison est perdue. Elle, la petite fille sans défense, se retoruve dans une Colonie où il faut taper sur des monstres. Pourtant, une quête bien plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé se montre à elle. Lison va devoir sauver Hermès, le dieu des Voleurs lui-même.


**- Lison Franklin-**

-Il me semble que vous n'avez pas appris votre leçon Mlle Franklin. Je me trompe peut-être ?

Je ne répondis pas, j'entendis seulement quelques rires moqueurs fuser du fond la salle. A cause de mon nom de famille, ma côte de popularité n'était pas élevé contrairement à Mélissa et Angelica, tout le monde faisait référence au dessin animé Franklin, la tortue. Les élèves au premier rang me montrait du doigt l'air de dire « elle est franchement ridicule et si on lui lançait des tomates ? ».

Le prof ne voyait rien, ce sadique m'obligait tout les jours à venir au tableau pour réciter au mot près la définition à apprendre, mais hum...Les définitions c'est pas trop mon truc. Je suis hyperactive et dyslexique, les mots écrits au tableau en ce moment même ne font que de la bouillie dans ma tête. Cet institut s'apelle Yancy, apparement il a été crée dans le but d'aider les enfants en difficulté et ça ne réussit pas franchement surtout avec moi. J'ai été élevée par ma mère et mon père sans aucune raison à laissée la pauvre petite Lison et sa mère seules. J'ai était virée de nombreuses fois d'écoles et de collège avant d'arriver ici. C'est malgré moi que ma mère m'y a poussé, elle habite dans un appartemment à New-York et vit avec les quelques pièces qu'elle rapporte de son travail de vendeuse de beignets sur la plage. Tout les autres enfants inscrits à Yancy sont riches ; moi non. Je suis la seule à avoir la vie de rien du tout que je mène. Non pas tout à fait, Samuel est un peu comme moi. C'est mon seul ami, il est boiteux mais très gentil et nous partageons une étroite chambre dans laquelle nous révisons les seuls cours qui nous intéressent, le latin. J'ai l'impression que tout ces dieux grecs ou romains ont une sorte de lien avec moi, même si je ne me souviens pas du tout de l'ortographe de leurs noms...

Luna, la petite blonde très timide me souffla la date de mort de Charles IV. Mais le prof aux yeux famboyants de colère avait tout entendu. Ce fut une raison de plus pour être enfermé dans une salle à recopier des milliers d'exercices.

-Tu peux sortir jeune impertinente, me dit froidement la sureveillante de l'heure de colle.

Furtivement je sortis de la salle et me rendis dans le couloir où les centaines de dortoirs étaient entassés là. J'entrai dans la chambre 106, et trouvai Sam allongé sur le lit. Un p'tit dodo comme à ses habitudes de gros flemmard.

Je lui tapotait l'épaule, aucun effet alors je la frappai carrément, il se redressa instantanément.

-Hé, mais une folle toi !

-Ils sont quand les exam' de latin ?

-Heu...Demain aprèm si je me souviens bien, pourquoi ?

Je ne répondis pas, je m'empressai juste de sortir le livre où toutes les conjugaisons dingues étaient à apprendre. Je soufflais bruyamment en signe de mécontentement et me concentrai. Enfin pour moi être concentrer ça reviens à dire, faire semblant de réfléchir pour faire bonne impression. Sam me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme une orange, je fermai séchement le livre et je dis.

-Quoi ?

-Ben rien …. Mais faudrait que tu vois ça.

En réalité il ne me regardait pas moi mais la vitre derrière ou plutôt la personne derrière la vitre. Cette personne n'était autre que le professeur qui m'avait collé, Monsieur Lauran. J'avais l'impression qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite forêt de pins en face du bâtiments.

-Où va-t-il, questionnai-je.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Lison.

Je sortis de la chambre à tout vitesse et sortit de Yancy. Toutes ces leçons, dates de vie et de mort, de noms propores, voix passives et voix actives, j'en avais par dessus la tête. Je mis mon sweat au passage et enfilai la capuche noire. Dehors, le sol était mouillé mais la pluie venait de s'arêtter, je ne savais absloument pas si Sam me suivait mais je voulais découvrir ce que le prof traimait derrière son dos. Il était parti derrière ces hauts arbres à moi d'y aller, cela commencait à faire longtemps qu j'étais dans cette école et pourtant que j'étais jamais allé là. La boue rentrait dans mes baskets et mon jogging se salissait à chaques pas de plus. Depuis quelques semaines, l'arivée de Monsieur Lauran, je voulais partir, pas pour retrouver ma mère, non je voulais réellement partir, prendre un sac avec une couverture et mes économies et sortir respirer le vrai air frais. Tout en pensant la pluie avait recommencé à tomber, le ciel était blanc presque comme mes yeux. Je vis un arbre immense devant moi et grimpai à la plus haute branche pour admirer New-York. Je vis une petite tâche brunâtre loin marcher rapidement vers le centre ville. Je sentis alors mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

Je lus le message de Samuel.

**Envoyé à 16 h 17**

**'Suis dans la chambre, il faut qu'on parte.**

Plutôt étonnée de ce texto je répondis un mot qui me semblait important.

**Pourquoi ?**

Je n'attendis pas la réponse, il aurait tout le temps de me le dire, je descendis en quatrième vitesse l'arbre et courus jusqu'à la chambre. Mon ami était accroupi à terre et cherchait apparemment un stylo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sam ? Pourquoi tu cherche un style bille avec tant d'impatience ?

-Tu ne pas comprendre, pas encore.

-Où va-t-on ? Réponds-moi ! Maitenant.

Avec toute la force que j'avais je pris les poignets de mon ami et les bloquaient.

-Tu t'arêttes et tu m'expliques tout.

-J'te promets que dans moins d'un jour tu sauras tout, mais nous sommes vraiment très pressés. Alors au lieu de faire ton caprice rassemble tes affaires.

Je dus m'y résoudre, peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal finalement ce départ...

Sans nous faire voir nous quittâmes pour toujours l'institut Yancy et tout ses problèmes. Nous prîmes un taxi pour l'appart' de ma mère. Une boule me nouait le ventre, qu'allait-elle faire en me voyant débarquer vers 17 h 00 couverte de boue à la recherche d'un style bille ?

Extrémement tendu, Samuel respirait vite ce qui ne me rassurait pas.

-Pourquoi nous allons chez ma mère ?

-Elle connait bien l'endroit où nous allons , elle nous accompagnera.

-Si tu mets sa vie en danger, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, tu vas regretter d'être parti sans rien me dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Tout en disant cette phrase j'eus l'étrange imperssion qu'il voulait se convaincre lui-même.

-Vite Alexa, c'est le moment.

Pas de bonjour, rien, ma mère nous ouvris la porte et commenca à s'affoler.

-Quoi ? Il est parti ?

-Oui, il va le voir et si nous ne partons pas, ils la trouveront.

-Lison, ma puce, tu es en grand danger, je suis contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi m'man.

Je souris et nous allâmes tous dans la vieille voiture de ma mère. Assise devant près d'elle, j'essayais d'avoir plus d'informations qu'avec Samuel, visiblement ils ne voulaient rien me dire et être dans la confusion, le destin entre les mains d'autres personnes m'angoissait. Je fis ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire pour le moment, tandis que la lumière s'affaiblissait derrière les nuages noirs je plaquai mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et le disque des Rolling Stones résonna à mes oreilles, je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer dans ce cocon de musique.

-Voilà, vous devez continuer seuls à présent, nous dis ma mère.

J'enlevai mes écouteurs et fis semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

-Répète s'il te plait.

-Avec Samuel vous allez sortir de la voiture et continuer ce chemin. Aller, vas-y.

-Et toi, demandai-je tandis que la boule que j'avais réussi à faire disparaître se reformer.

-Je reste, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mais il est déjà tard, tu dois te dépècher.

Samuel était dehors et attendait.

-Je ne pars pas sans toi, tu peux réver.

-Il le faut ma belle, nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. Chiron t'expliquera.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Elle serra fort ma main et je sortis. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, ma mère était seule dans la voiture et courait sans doute un danger aussi grand que le mien. Elle s'en alla repoussant les souvenirs heureux ensembles, il fallait que je la quitte et il était tard, trop tard pour remonter dans la voiture...

Samuel laissa ses béquilles au bord de la chaussée et enleva son pantalon.

Je fus surprise puis gênée de ce geste, mais sous son pantalon il y avait deux longues jambes...ou plutôt pattes de chèvre.

Terrorisée je regardai ses « pattes » d'une façon si anormale que Samuel esquissa un léger sourire.

Il me pris sur son dos sans que j'eus pus approuver et m'entraîna dans le sentier brousailleux. Il allait dangereusement vite et durant sa course effrénée je pus constater que Samuel était un satyre, mais morte d'épuisement et de chagrin je ne pus rien lui demander je m'écroulai sur son dos.

-Mais oui, elle va mieux, elle était juste un peu perturbée.

Oh non, c'était l'infirmière de Yancy, elle disait toujours que les enfants pertubés étaient souvent malades. Je ne voulais même pas ouvrir les yeux, j'avais la tête encore pleines d'affreux cauchemars, ma mère partant dans une voiture, mon meilleur ami couvert de poils, une conversation que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, un stylo bille perdu.

-Ouvre tes yeux Lison, c'est moi Samuel.

Sam à l'infirmerie ? Il détèstait cet endroit, néanmoins j'ouvris les yeux. Le spectacle devant moi m'étonna, ce n'était pas l'infirmerie mais une tente, oui, j'étais sous une tente doré et une femme aux cheveux blonds portant une unique tunique blanche me regardai d'un air méfiant.

-Je suis où là, demandai-je en me relevant.

-A la colonie des sangs-mélés.

-...J'comprends pas...

-C'est une colonie pour les enfants anormaux si tu préfères, différents mais de la bonne façon. Pas comme à Yancy.

Il me sourit et je pus détailler sa tenue, il avait une armure en bronze un peu rouge et la fin de son corps était...exactement comme dans mes cauchemars, si c'en étaient...

-Tu es un satyre comme dans la mythologie grecque ?

-Exact.

-Ca veut dire que tout mes rêves étaient vrais, ma mère est partie ?

-Oui.

-Nous avons quitter Yancy ?

-Aussi, mais je pensse que tu veux avoir les détails et je le te les avaient promis je vais te montrer sûrement quelqu'un que tu connais.

D'un regard malicieux il sortit de la tente te je le suivis. Dehors, un soleil éblouissant me perça la vue, puis habituée à cette forte lumière, je pus comptempler la colonie. Il y avait une grande maison aux volets bleux à l'arrière un champ de fraise où de jeunes filles cultivaient celles-ci. Samuel se retourna et m'expliqua le fonctionnement de la colonie.

-Tu vois devant nous il y a toutes sortes de bungalows détinés aux enfants demi-dieux. C'est à dire des enfants qui ont un parent dieu. Le tien est un homme c'est tout ce que nous pouvons dire pour l'instant. Tu crois que ton père est parti parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas mais ce n'est pas ça, il a pleins d'enfants, et être dieux je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de tout repos...

-Ma mère le savait ?

-Oui. Moi je suis un satyre il y en a pleins à la colonie.

-Comment nous pouvons découvrir mon parent divin ?

-S'il veut que tu te perfectionne en tant que sang-mélé il va te reconnaître en tant que sa fille et son signe va s'afficher d'un drôle de lueur verte.

-Super, pour ressembler à un spot rien de tel que d'être l'enfant d'un dieu !

Il rigola.

-Tu verras, Lison, ça va te plaire ici. Viens, avant de te montrer l'animateur de la colonie, je dois rendre le stylo à Percy.

-A qui ?

-Un des plus grand héros de la colonie, le fils de Poséidon.

Percy était dans une arène. Il avait une armure tout comme Sam et tenait une épée dans la main, il tranchait avec plus de force qu'un lion les têtes des mannequins en paille.

-C'est là que tu vas t'entraîner. Hé, Percy, je l'ai ton stylo !

Il accourut tout trempé de sueur. Il sourit et appuya sur le bouchon du stylo, une lame argentée sortit directement. Je sursautai.

Je m'approchai et touchai la lame.

-Elle est magnifique...

-T'es nouvelle ?

-Ouais.

-Tu trouveras vite tes repères, tu connais ton parent dieu ?

-Non.

Il avait des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs.

-Bon, Sam tu l'emmène voir Chiron, on s'voit ce soir, a plus les gars.

En repartant Samuel m'adressa un petit regard soucieux. Nous descendîmes sur une petite berge où un étang couvert de nénuphars brillait.

-Il va arriver.

Je tombai presque de fatigue alors voir un vieux à longue barbe ne me réveiller pas tellement.

J'entendis des sabots et un cheval blanc arriva. Enfin cheval n'est pas le mot qui définit parfaitement l'être qui s'avançait vers moi. Le buste de cette créature était humain et ses pattes étaient blanches. Sa tête était humaine bien évidemment, mais il me semblait que je la connaissais.

-Mais...C'est... ? Le prof de latin !

-Et oui ! Alors, ça t'fait quoi ?

-Ben ça m'étonne !

-Alors, Samuel tu vas bien ? Et toi Lison ?

-Heu, oui, pourquoi êtes-vous moitié cheval/moitié homme, questionnai-je.

-Je suis un centaure, tu dois être au courant depuis le temps, tout comme les satyres et les nymphes qui cultivaient les fraises nous sommes des créatures mythologiques.

-Alors, les dieux, vous et toutes les autres choses de la mythologie existent bel et bien ?

-Oui, mais je pense que nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau.

-Je vous laisse, je vais entraîner les Héphaistos, s'exclama Samuel.

Tandis que nous remontions en direction de la grande maison, je demandai quand est-ce que je saurais quel dieu est mon père.

-Nous ne pouvons pas savoir à l'avançe, Lison. Ca peut être maintenant aussi bien que jamais.

-D'accord.

Il poussa la lourde porte en bois et nous pénetrâmes dans une large pièce où un homme à grosse bedaine se prélassait une grappe à la main.

-Voici Monsieur D, me précisa Chiron, le chef de la colonie.

Le soit-disant Monsieur D ne m'adressa aucun regard il continua à engouffrer vingts raisins dans sa bouche.

Une longue table marron se dressait devant nous et Chiron m'invita à m'asseoir. Il m'apporta une coupe remplie d'eau que je bus goulûment. Il sourit devant mon appêtit et me donne deux biscuits secs.

-Ce que tu vas entendre est très important, de toute tes années ici, tu ne devras jamais l'oublier, compris ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Bien, je peux commencer, tu sais bien évidemment que les titans et les dieux se détèstent ?

-Oui.

-Et bien là tu es en sécurité, Samuel était ton protecteur il t'a amené là car tu commençais à être en grand danger, est un esclave d'Hadès, il ne voulait que te tuer. Quand tu l'a vu partir, hier, c'était qu'il voulait parler à son maître pour lui annoncer que tu étais une sang-mélé. Si tu n'étais pas venu maintenant, tu serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et ma mère ?

-Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas, je disais donc qu'entre ces portes tu es libre et aucuns monstres ne peut pénètrer dans cette enceinte. Tu vas apprendre à combattre, à garder ton calme, à gagner, à perdre, tu es là pour t'entraîner à faire une quête.

-C'est à dire ?!

-C'est à dire que tu devras partir accompagnée des personnes de ton choix et accomplir la chose demandée. Parfois combattre un ennemi pour lui prendre quelque chose. Tu as quel âge ?

-15.

-Et bien heureusement que Samuel t'a amené ici, plus tu grandis plus ton aura est forte, plus les monstres te repère, plus tu as des chances de mourir.

-C'est quoi une aura ?

-Ton odeur. Autre chose avant que tu parte, il ne faut jamais téléphoner, les monstres te repèrent encore plus vite alors nous avons une autre technique. Je vais te montrer.

Il prit une pièce en or dans un bocal ( il disait que c'était une drachme d'or, la monnaie des dieux ), la lança en l'air localisa l'endroit de la personne à qui il voulait parler et à haute voix adressa une prière à Iris, la déesse des arc-en-ciel. Juste après je reconnus l'adresse de ma mère, je me demandai comment l'a savait-il mais la tête d'Alexa apparut dans un nuage de brume.

-Maman !

-Bonjour Chiron, coucou ma belle ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui merci, répondit Chiron.

Il souriait légèrement, j'avais l'impression qu'il se connaissait depuis une éternité déjà.

-Et toi ma Lison, tu te repère un peu ? Où est ton armure ?

-Je n'en ai pas encore, mais comment étais-tu au courant de la colonie ?

-Ton père..., elle soupira.

-En tout cas je suis contente de te parler, tu me manques maman.

-Moi aussi ma puce, mais je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser ici et tu es plus en sécurité.

-Et toi ?

Elle ne pus me répondre et son visage si pâle s'effaçait. Je fis une moue triste que Chiron remarqua, il posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu veux manger, le repas va bientôt être servi.

Je hochai la tête, mollement je sortis, j'étais rentrée quand le soleil était haut dans le ciel et je sortais quand la nuit était tombée. Le froid pénétrait mon sweat. J'avais gardé les mêmes habits depuis trois jours déjà. J'avais froid, je me sentais seule...

-Ca ne va pas ?

Je me retournai et vis Samuel.

-Si. Très bien.

-Je ne suis pas convaicu.

-Viens, nous _allons manger._

_Il m'ammena près d'une scène où étaient étendue de larges tables en fonction du bungalow. Ce qui me fit frissonner fut la table de Poseidon. Il y avait bien sur Percy Jackson mais aussi...une chose ou créature que je ne savais pas nommer. _

_-C'est quoi le truc à côté de Percy, chuchotai-je à Sam._

_-Un cyclope son frère, mais il est très gentil, ne t'en fais pas, viens t'asseoir à notre table, je suis sur __que Chiron voudra bien pour une seule fois._

_Je m'avançai donc d'un pas gauche et m'éloigna le plus possible de ce...monstre. Percy eut l'air de s'en apercevoir et sourit en voyant ma tête éfarée. _

_Le repas était bon, mais la faim se tiraillait pas mon ventre, je grignotai le gros tas de purée, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se lève et fasse la queue devant le feu. Ils tenaient leurs assiettes dans leurs mains et jetaient une grosse part de la nourriture dans le feu. Je ne voyais pas la raison de jeter une saucisse dans la cheminée mais pour faire bonne impression je levai mes lourdes fesses du banc et me dirigeai vers la fumée brûlante. Bientôt fut mon tour, voyant la personne devant moi, ceci ressemblait à une offrande. Quand ce fut à moi de jeter la viande dans la braise je fermai les yeux._

_« Je veux juste que ma mère aille bien ». _

_Tout court. Juste pour elle. Je me retourner et vis la fille derrière moi ouvrir sa bouche. Tous les enfants avaient maintenant le regard tourné vers moi. Samuel applaudit et tout le monde suivit. _

_Je rougis jusqu'àux oreilles, pourquoi me regardaient-il de cette façon ? _

_-Tu es...une des filles d'Hermès, annonça la jeune fille derrière moi._

_Je fus d'abord estomaquée de cette phrase puis, je me rendis à l'évidence mon père était le dieu des messagers, surprise et joyeuse j'étais ! Les locataires du bungalow se précipitèrent vers moi et me soulevèrent à pleins bras. Un grand blond ria et m'assit à la table du dieu Hermès._

_-Alors, tu fais partie des nôtres, jeune demoiselle, dit-il_

_-Heu...Comment le savez-vous, demandai-je un peu gênée par tout ce boucan._

_-Il ne faut que regarder juste au dessus de ta tête, il y a l'insigne d'Hermès._

_Je souris. J'étais sa fille. Je n'étais pas seule..._

_Après le repas, Luke, le blond, m'installa dans le bungalow de notre père. _

_-Ca fait combien de temps que tu es ici, questionnai-je._

_-Oh, que quelques années, 5 ou 6, je ne sais plus..._

_-Rien que ça, murmurai-je, ironique._

_-Tu verras, tu te sentiras vite chez toi, aller je te laisse tranquille un moment a plus, soeurette !_

_D'un clin d'oeil de tombeur il s'en alla par la fenêtre, ce qui reste encore un mystère pour moi aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de la porte ou...non...Je ne sais pas. En tout cas il a pris la fenêtre comme issue de sortie, ce qui avouez le quand on a une porte juste à côté est quand même très bizarre. _

_Les murs du bungalow d'Hermès étaient vieux et défraîchis, des posters de chanteurs de rock les recouvrait à 60 %. Les lits étaient superposables et les couvertures tout fines et bleues électriques. Quelques fauteuils parmes et verts anis couvraient le parquet abimé où maintes griffures avaient été faites. Je ne sais pas ce que je devais penser alors, vers 21 heure, je me mis au lit. Le sommeil me gagna aussitôt. _

_J'étais dans un champs de blé je ne sais où et une voix grave tonna à mon oreille._

_-Tu es secouée non ?!_

_-Qui êtes-vous, demandai-je inquiète._

_-Un dieu._

_-Que me voulez-vous ?_

_-Juste te donner quelques informations en échange d'une condition._

_-Expliquez-vous._

_-Oh, et bien je voudrai faire un marché, tu me promets de ne pas quitter la colonie sous peine de déclancher une guerre et je te donne des informations supplémentaires sur ton père._

_Je ne comprenais pas tellement le raaport mais cela pouvais m'aider à mieux connaître mon père, je n'hésiterais pas._

_-Donnez moi les informations._

_-D'abord promets moi de ne pas quitter la colonie._

_-C'est bon je promets, maintenant je voudrai tout savoir !_

_-Ton père est en train de périr. Il est quelque part en train de souffrir le martyre sans que tu ne __puisses faire quelque chose puisque tu as promis de ne pas quitter le camp._

_-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?_

_-La vérité est tranchante, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Sa voix s'envola comme un corbeau sur un arbre, je n'entendis plus rien..._

_Le bungalow d'Hermès était calme, tout le monde dormait et moi j'avais fait un cauchemar. Je me dirigeai alors ves la salle de bain dans un petit coin de la pièce. Des vêtements étaient entassés là, en tas. J'ouvris le robinet et m'aspergeai d'eau. Mon reflet était étonnant, mes yeux d'habitude presque blancs était plus sombres que jamais, mes cheveux roux plus lisses et ma frange couvrait un bouton qui n'avait rien à faire sur mon visage. Je me forçai à sourire et mes dents blanches apparurent de sous mes lèvres. J'avais mal, pas physiquement, mais dans la tête, mon cœur était comme brisé, ce rêve si étrange m'avait perturbé à jamais. Et si mon père était vraiment en danger, dans quelques jours à peine il serait mort. Il fallait que je le sauve et vite. Je sortis du bungalow et miroitant les nombreuses étoiles jaunes montées très haut dans le ciel. Mon père me regardait peut-être..._

_Je désirai aller près du fleuve. Là-bas je m'assis et mis mes pieds dans l'eau glaciale. Le soleil n'était pas encore lever et ne le serait pas de sitôt. Je respirai l'air frais et mes poumons se sentirent plus ouverts, plus grands. Tandis que mon corps entier se relachait doucement, des pas s'approchèrent de moi, mais ils étaient plus lourds et plus grands que la normale..._

_Redoutant une personne encore inconnue de mon entourage, je fis semblant de roupiller. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et ferma mes yeux. _

_-Une Madame._

_Je ne conaissais pas cette voix mais elle était grave et dure. Je ne voulais pas voir la bête si je pouvais apeller ça comme ça qui se trouvait juste dans mon dos. Peut-être allait-elle m'attaquer au moindre geste pourtant Chiron m'avait dit qu'aucunes créatures ne pouvait penétrer dans l'enceinte de la colonie. S'était-il trompé ? Je n'eus pas le temps de le savoir..._

_La bête derrière moi me saisit par le col du t-shirt et m'envoya dans l'eau. Durant quelques bonnes minutes, il me promena sous l'eau, sur la plage, sous l'eau, sur la plage. Mon cri dû réveiller quelqu'un car ce dernier hurla à un certain « Tyson » de me laisser à terre, ce qu'il fit naturellement._

_Avec un grognement rauque je retombai sur le sol et une personne floue apparut devant moi. Il s'exclaffa et ma vue se netifia._

_-Ca va ? Je sais mon frêre est un peu brusque au début mais il n'est pas méchant._

_C'était Percy Jackson._

_-Oui, ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce qui m'a attraper ?_

_-Un cyclope._

_-Un … quoi ?_

_-Cyclope, un géant avec un seul œil, tu connais, fais pas semblant._

_-C'est ton frère ?_

_-Oui. Enfin, plutôt demi-frêre. Je suis le fils de Poséidon._

_-Merci j'étais au courant. Le grand vainqueur de la colonie c'est bien ça ? _

_Sur ce, je me levai, son petit ton exaspérant commençait à me chauffer les nerfs. Le monstre que j'avais aperçu hier à coté de Percy était le même monstre qui m'avait fait des allers retours entre la terre et l'eau...Je n'avais alors vécu une nuit aussi horrible._

_-De quoi tu parles en disant vainqueur ?_

_Je me retournai et du regard le plus froid j'adressai ces quelques mots à son intention :_

_-Celui qui est le plus fort..._

_Une petite partie de moi luttait contre la jalousie et une autre gagnait peu à peu mon esprit._

_Ma petite personne pas très sûre d'elle repartit d'un pas maladroit vers mon lit. Percy me dit quelques mots mais j'étais déjà loin, je voulais être respectée et vénérée par les élèves de la colonie, plus forte que lui, pourtant je savais que ce n'était que mon premier jour ici. _

_-Où es-tu allée, me demanda Luke en passant sa tête par les barreaux du lit à étages._

_-Près de l'eau._

_-Merci j'avais deviné, tu es trempée._

_-M'en fiche. _

_En ignorant sa remarque je m'allongea dans les draps et ma nuit fut de courte durée ensuite. _

_-J'crois que tu devrais faire un tour aux douches Lis', me conseilla Samuel après le déjeuner._

_-J'y cours._

_La serviette sur l'épaule et la nouvelle armure de l'autre je m'approchai des douches. Je pris la première et armée d'un shampooing gratifia mon corps entier d'une odeur à peu près respectable. Devant le grand miroir, mes dents propres, cheveux brossés et retenus en couette, je questionna mon cerveau sur une chose importante pour moi._

_« Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'un petit pois doré avec l'armure ? »_

_Je n'eus pas de réponse et me contenta de sortir choisir mon arme auprès de Chiron et de Samuel. En marchant je vis Percy et il me frôla, un élan de chaleur parcouru mon corps et je ne lui adressai aucuns regards. Perdue dans mes pensées d'hier soir j'oubliai presque de regarder devant moi et me cogna contre une porte en bois. Personne n'y preta aucune attention mais je sentis une bosse grandir sur mon front. Mon ancien prof de latin ouvrit la porte et nous le suivîmes. Il saisit une épée, un arc et une dague sous son bras et nous emmena dans l'arène où j'avais vu Percy pour la première fois, sauf qu'à la place du fils de Poseidon il y avait une fille qui avait dans les 20 ans, une épée à la main et qui semblait impatiente. Chiron me donna les armes et me dit que la femme devant nous se prénommait Judith et que ce serait elle qui m'entraînerait. Ils me laissèrent seule et je dus avec le peu de courage qui restait en moi parler à cette fille qui était inconnue pour moi._

_-Boujour._

_-Poule mouillée, tu vas prendre une arme à chaque fois et toucher sur le ventre du bonhomme en face de toi. Avant fais-moi cinq tours de stade._

_A ce moment là, une sorte de lien se créa entre nous et pendant plus de 4 mois, sans ralâche, toutes les heures, tout les jours, toutes les semaines, je fus de plus en plus habile et forte, le ventre du mannequin en paille devant moi était un ami, je ne le ratait jamais. Le rêve que j'avais fait la première nuit me faisais encore frissonner mais la plupart du temps mon sommeil était calme grâce aux 6 heures d'entraînements par jours. J'avais presque oublier Percy mais par contre j'avais fait la conaissance d'Anabelle et de Léa. La première étant blonde aux yeux bleus, la seconde avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres, nous étions toutes les trois tellement différentes mais terriblement proche. Anabelle était la fille d'Aphrodite, elle était très coquette et se reluquait toutes les secondes dans son miroir de poche, néanmoins elle avait un cœur de nougat, et était d'une générosité incomparable. Léa, elle, était la fille d'Arès, elle était à l'écrat du monde et solitaire, elle partait vêtue d'un jogging troué et d'une veste noire combattre maintes créatures perchés n'importe où. Bizarrement je ne cotoyais pas mes frêres et sœurs, exépté Luke, bien sur, mais les autres je ne les voyais jamais, ils me disaient bien bonjour le matin mais je n'étais pas avec eux. Samuel était avec les autres satyres et tout allait pour le mieux. Une journée Anabelle vint m'alerter pendant mes entraînements, la seule chose qui ne fallait pas faire quand Judith était dans les parages._

_-Lis' bouge-toi, pose ton arc et viens voir Chiron, il t'attends dans son bureau, c'est urgent._

_-Heu...D'accord, désolé Juju je dois filer, j'reviens après._

_-Mouais. Fais vite éspèce de poulet._

_Je souris et partis en direction de la maison principale. Je considérais mon entraîneuse comme ma grande sœur. Nous étions si complices toutes deux. J'ouvris comme à mon habitude la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la grande pièce en bois._

_-Merci d'être venu, assieds toi, me dit Chiron._

_-De quoi voulez-vous me parler, questionnai-je en écoutant la suite avec impatience et inquiétude._

_-Je redoute le pire Lison. Si tu sais quelque chose que tu essayais de cacher sur ce sujet, il serait grand temps de le dire._

_-Quel est le sujet ?_

_-Ton père. Ton père est prisonnier._

_Mon échine se liquéfia. Mon pouls s'accéléra et ma respiration fut hoqueteuse. Le rouge aux joues, je ne pus évidemment rien cacher._

_-En réalité...Il y a près de 4 mois, j'ai fais un cauchemar._

_-Raconte-le moi en détails._

_Il me fallu un immense courage pour conter cette horrible histoire._

_-Je me trouvais dans un grand champs de blé et un homme anonyme me parla. Il me demanda un marché. Je lui prommetter de rester à la colonie ( ce que je fis ) et je pouvais avoir des informations supplémentaires sur mon père. Il m'affirma ensuite que mon père courait un grand danger, qu'il était je ne sais où en train de périr, doucement...Ensuite sa voix s'effaca._

_La bouche ouverte Chiron me comptempler d'un manière bizarre._

_-Pourquoi nous as-tu cacher tout ça ? Nous aurions pu nous préparer...Maintenant c'est trop tard._

_-Je voulais oublier, je croyais que ce n'était pas vrai...je suis vraiment désolé._

_-Cette nuit nous avons eu un message du roi des dieux en personne, tu te rends compte. Zeus. Il nous affirma bien ce qu'Hadès t'avais dit. Ton père est enfermé quelque part._

_-Alors, c'est Hadès qui m'a parlé._

_-Oui. Les autres dieu le haïssent. Le dieu de l'enfer est venu te parler dans tes rêves._

_-Comment allons-nous faire ?_

_-Une quête. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Tu choisiras des compagnons et tu sauveras ton père._

_-Quand ? Et comment fais-je faire car j'ai promis de ne pas quitter les enceintes du camp et si je pars je vais projoquer une guerre, il me l'a préciser dans le cauchemar._

_-Tu dois partir, c'est obligé, quitte à provoquer une guerre, au moins les dieux serons au complet pour nous aider. Tu partiras demain, il ne faut pas perdre de temps._

_En encaissant le maximum de choses sans paraître trop éffarée, je pus hocher la tête assez dignement sans avoir l'air d'une tomate ayant la crève. _

_Il devait être 16 heures et le soleil déclinait vite. Je m'empressai de rejoinde Judith que j'avais laisser en plan un peu trop longtemps._

_-Scuse Juju._

_-Pas grave. Bon ben j'te laisse ranger, je vais bouffer un peu, j'ai la dalle._

_-D'ac._

_Je ramassais l'arc et les flèches et rangeai le mannequin de paille derrière les sièges, là où sont tout les autres. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, furtivement, je me retournai et aperçu Percy._

_-Ne range pas, je vais m'en servir._

_-Ah, désolé._

_-Pas grave._

_La discussion s'arrêta là, une sorte d'onde éléctrique passa dans l'air et ce crâneur me bouscula. Je m'enfuis presque comme une assassine, ou du moins, avec des envies assassines derrière la tête. Après le repas, Léa, Anabelle et moi, nous nous assîmes sous le porche du bungalow d'Hermès pour parlerde ma rencontre avec Chiron._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, me demanda Anabelle, soucieuse._

_-Chiron a voulu savoir mon rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques mois car Zeux est venu la nuit dernière lui parler pour lui annoncer que mon père est en grand danger._

_-Comment ça en danger, m'interrogea Léa._

_-Et bien, si vous préfèrez, il est quelque part en train de souffrir et je dois aller le sauver._

_-Mais je me souviens que tu avais promis de ne pas franchir la colonie sinon il y aura une guerre. Je me trompe peut-être, continua la fille d'Arès._

_-Non, tu as raison Lélé et c'est pour cela que je me fais du soucis...et pour autre chose..._

_-C'est quoi, cette autre chose, dit Anabelle en me passsant un bras sur l'épaule._

_-Un rien d'important. Chiron m'a aussi dit que je devais faire une quête pour sauver mon père, vous êtes partantes, demandai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_-Absolument, répondirent-elles en choeur._

_-Nous partons demain, dis-je avec moins d'entrain._

_-Mais pourtant es-tu si sombre Lis' ? Que s'est-il passé, reprit Léa._

_-Percy...Depuis cette nuit où son frère Tyson m'a jeté dans l'eau, je le détèste et je suis jalouse..._

_-Bôôô, ça passera, et puis tu pars sauver ton père demain, faudrait que tu te réveilles, m'affirma léa __qui, elle, s'en fichait des garçons, moi aussi d'ailleurs._

_-Excusez-moi les filles, je voudrai entrer dans le bungalow, pria Luke._

_Anabelle que j'apellais Anny, rougit comme une écrevisse et se poussa pour laisser passer son prince. Une fois mon frère rentré je rigolai comme une démente, après tout Percy ne comptait pas pas plus que la brosse à dent que je fourrai dans ma bouche pour que mes dents soit immaculées. Avant de m'endormir, je voulais parler à Samuel, pour tout lui dire. Il devait être avec ses amis, sur la plage._

_-Sam ! Hé, Sam ! Vians, faut que j'te cause !_

_Il était autour d'un feu de camps avec des satyres tout comme lui. Il trottina jusqu'à moi pour m'écouter annoncer que je partais faire une quête et tout le reste..._

_Voici la première phrase qu'il m'énonça de la journée :_

_-Et moi ? Moi je viens aussi j'éspère !_

_-Oui toi aussi tu viens éspèce de boulet._

_-Hé, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur._

_-Demain, à 4 h 00 du matin._

_-Mais c'est super tôt._

_-Fais pas la teuf avec tes amis alors, allez hop au lit mon vieux._

_-Et Percy ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu ne … T'es pas approchée de lui ?_

_-Trop relou c'type, affirmai-je à l'intention de Percy._

_Et oui, j'avais tout raconter à Samuel. Vraiment tout._

_Le lendemain, vers 4 h 00 du matin mon réveil sonna. A toute vitesse, je l'éteignis pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Je fermai la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi et enfilai mon armure en bronze, mon arc et les flèches, puis l'épée que j'accrochai dans ma ceinture. Le visage encore fatigué, je sortis du bungalow avec un sac rempli de choses nécessaires pour le voyage. Anny était en train de se pomponner dans les douches, ce que je ne comprenais toujours pas au bout de plusieurs mois passés à ses côtés. Le mati 00 alors que nous allions faire une quête, elle se tartinait toutes les couleurs sur son visage déjà parfait. Enfin bon, sa mère n'arrangeait rien, tout le monde le sait. Léa, était dehors en train de discuter avec Chiron. Je m'approchai d'eux et tentai de suivre la conversation._

_-Tu t'occupes des chevaux, Léa, j'ai deux mots à dire à Lison._

_-Oui, Chiron, __acquiesça-t-elle._

_-__Approche Lison. Tu sais que normalement, vous n'êtes que des « apprentis » Léa, Anabelle, Samuel et toi. Cela voudrait dire que sans un « avancé » vous n'avez pas le droit de partir. Percy va donc vous accompagner._

_C'est ce que je redoutais, je me disais aussi que tout ne pouvait être parfait, mes amis et moi. Non, ce n'était pas possible, visiblement, j'allai devoir subir la tête de mon pire ennemi toute la journée à n'importe quelle heure. Ma tête faisant dix pieds de long, j'essayai de sourire un peu pour paraître à Chiron, une fille qui ne reculait devant rien et surtout pas devant un garçon qu'elle ne pouvait pas saquer !_

_-D'accord. Où est-il ?_

_-Il vous attends déjà avec son cheval._

_-Des chevaux ?_

_-Oui, j'ai dit à Léa de les préparer._

_-Percy...Percy..., bougonnai-je avant de me retourner pour aider Léa._

_-Salut Lis'. Bien dormi._

_-Tranquille et toi Lélé ?_

_-Normal. Tu viens m'aider à seller Luna._

_-Qui est Luna ?_

_-La femelle blanche que tu vois au troisième box._

_-Ok. _

_-Il t'a dit quoi Chiron au fait ?_

_-Que Percy devait venir, l'angoisse._

_-T'es coincée, toi ! Mais y va pas te bouffer ce crâneur._

_Je riais nerveusement mais le cœur n'y étais pas. Percy n'était pas le bienvenu et j'allai le lui faire comprendre._

_Quatre chevaux à seller furent prèts en cinq minutes top chrono. Légend, le mâle principal était pour Léa ( tiens donc ), Luna pour Anabelle, Jack pour Samuel et Peter, le marron pour moi. Léa et moi, nous nous rendîmes voir Anabelle et bouger le derrière frisé de Samuel. Une fois Anny et Sam de plus avec nous, nous pûmes aller vers la sortie de la colonie, mais pas en sortir, car quelqu'un m'attendait...Hadès..._

_Je le reconnut aussi vite que mon pouls s'accéléra, il était vêtu de noir et ses yeux étaiant presques en flammes. Je déglutit et sa personne qui faisait plus du double de mon petit mètre soixante cinq me fit trembler comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire feuille balayée au grès du vent. Bizarrement j'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué, Anny et Léa papotaient ensemble, de même pour Percy et Samuel. Ils ne m'adressaient aucuns regards. Mais je ne rêvais pas, le dieu des enfers était devant moi, à moins de 2 mètres._

_-Tu m'as désobéi...Une guerre se déclanchera donc...Tu devais respecter le pacte..._

_Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle léger à mon oreille qui passa sans que je m'en apercoive, de nouveau un œil à l'endroit où devait être le dieu et plus rien. Il était parti sans un bruit, il s'était matérialisé. Une main effleura mon épaule, sortant instantanément de ma « transe » , je pus constater que Luke était derrière moi._

_-Que fais-tu là ?_

_-Tiens, dit-il sans répondre à ma question et en me tendant un paquet._

_-Merci..je..._

_Sans finir ma phrase, j'ouvris le cadeau et ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était tout simplement magique, c'était un petit bracelet avec un énorme H. La première lettre d'Hermès._

_-C'est splendide, repris-je._

_-De rien, soeurette, et bon voyage._

_Il me serra dans ses bras et je pus observer le visage complétement tétanisée d'Anny. Gentiment, je me désserai de cette étreinte, il ne manquait plus que mon amie soit jalouse de moi. C'était la meilleure. _

_Luke qui avait suivi tout ce cinéma, souriait d'un air doux. Il s'approcha alors d'Anabelle, la pris par la taille et lui plaqua un énorme bisou sur la joue. _

_-Ciao le p'tit monde. J'éspère à plus tard._

_Il fit un dernier câlin à Anny et s'en alla. Sa silhouette allait s'effacer quand elle pu enfin bouger son corps._

_-Alors...on est ensemble, demanda-t-elle en rougissant._

_-Ca s'pourrait bien, répondit Percy sur un ton enjoué._

_Les yeux de ce dernier étaient d'un vert merveilleux, voyant sans doute que je le regardait, il esquissa un joli sourire, puis se mis sur Blanche, sa jument. Sam, Anny, Léa et moi fîmes de même._

_Nous sortîmes enfin de la colonie. Durant plus de 4 mois, j'étais enfermée dans le camp et je pouvais enfin sortir. J'étais libre._

_Comment avais-je pu oublier cet instant ? Il y a quelques heures à peine, j'avais rencontré le dieu des morts et malgré ça, j'avais oublier cette rencontre. Avec un hoquet de surprise je demandai à Anny et à Léa si elles avaient vu Hadès. Avec des yeux ronds comme la bedaine de monsieur D, __elles me répondirent que non, il n'était pas apparu à leurs yeux, les garçons non plus. J'étais bel et bien la seule personne à l'avoir vu. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Un mirage ou une cruelle réalité ? De toute façon, pourquoi se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment lorsqu'on a vu un dieu en pleine colonie alors que d'autres ne l'ont pas vu. Alors, nous continuâmes le chemin perdu dans les bois tandis qu'une guerre se propageait sûrement dans le monde. Après de longues heures de marches, je pus constater que Percy et Samuel se parlaient en douce et jetaient des coups d'oeil à la dérobée derrière eux. Mes amies le remarquèrent aussi et je demandai à Samuel ce qui se tramer._

_-Depuis plus de trois heures vous ne faites que regarder derrière vous. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Rien.., répondit-il le menton tremblotant._

_-Dis-moi Samuel de Cagny, rétorquai-je d'une voix sûre, c'était une des premières fois où je l'apellais par son nom entier. Le nom de son père. En entendant ces paroles, il redoubla ses tremblotements, il menaça même de tomber de Jack. Sans désserer mes machoires pour autant Percy répondit à sa place._

_-Il vaut mieux ignorait tant que tu le peux encore cette chose. N'en demande pas plus, je t'en prie._

_Ses yeux verts me lancèrent des éclairs et terriblement offusquée, je partis à l'arrière du troupeau._

_Anny mis sa main sur la mienne et me souris tendrement._

_-Ne t'en fais pas Lis'. _

_-Merci, Anny. _

_Léa qui s'était éloigné, hurla._

_-Sortez vos armes, loups en avant ! Vite ! Descendez des chevaux !_

_Tout le monde fut à terre, en moins d'une seconde, la quête pouvait commencer. La guerre était lancée._

_Un énorme loup gris se dressa devant nous, il devait faire le quadruple des normaux, et derrière lui, aussi grands se tenaient dix autres loups, toutes dents et griffes dehors. _

_Le chef se rua vers nous, une épée dans la patte, le ventre, l'oeil, il s'effondra quand, je pris ma dague secrète et que je la lui planta dans le cœur. Les autres, furieux passèrent à l'attaque, j'en tuais trois. Je me retournai pour faire d'autres victimes mais malheureusement tout les corps étaient déjà à terre._

_-Ca commence, chuchota Percy._

_-Il faut y aller. Nous allons au bosquet de Kyne._

_De nouveau sur les montures, je demandai à Léa ce qu'était le bosquet de Kyne._

_-Ce n'est pas un bosquet comme certain pourrait le croire, mais plutôt une immense clairière où une enceinte magique comme au camps a été construit._

_-Et nous allons dormir là-bas ?_

_-Oui. Nous n'avons malheureusement que ce petit refuge. Ensuite, il nous faudra aller voir Artémis._

_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Elle a eu...une relation assez discrète avec Chiron quand il étaient jeunes._

_-Continue._

_-Du coup, elle nous aime bien et quelquefois, lors d'attaques, elle nous envoie des renforts. Je pense qu'elle pourra nous être utile._

_-Nous somme arrivés dans combien de temps, demanda Anny inquiète._

_-Dans deux bonnes heures, aller courage, répondit Léa._

_Les cernes jusqu'aux joues, je m'effondrai sur Peter et m'endormis malgé moi._

_A mon réveil, j'aperçus mon corps sur un matelas et mes amis à côté, j'avais dormi toute la journée et maintenant, il faisait de nouveau nuit. Samuel ronflait près de moi et ce bruit incessant me fit me lever. J'allumai un feu et morte de faim, je piquai un gros bout de pain au chocolat dans mon sac. A la moitié de mon sandwich très équilibré, j'entendis un bruit. Comme une chanson, une prière. Des paroles sourdes et lointaines. Je me levai du banc en bois sur lequel je m'étais réglalée et discrètement, l'épée au poing, m'approchai du son._

_-Percy ?_

_Je venais de trouver ce dernier de dos assis en tailleur, récitant une parole. Plutôt bizarre de se lever en pleine nuit pour chanter une chanson. A ma voix, il se retourna et surpris de me voir, souris gêné._

_-Oui. C'est moi._

_-Mais que fais-tu durant la nuit à chanter ?_

_-J'ai à te parler._

_Comme j'avais l'habitude qu'il ne réponde pas à mes questions, je ne fis rien, mais en mon fort intérieur, j'avais carrément envie de l'envoyer bouler. _

_Je m'assis auprès de lui et l'écouta._

_-Alors voilà, commenca-t-il, je voudrai te parler de nos soupçons d'hier. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler devant Annabelle ni Léa._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Il faut que tu enlève ce bracelet, immédiatement, tu ne peux pas le garder._

_-Ca n'a aucun rapport avec le bracelet._

_-Luke est un menteur. Ecoute, je le connais depuis 4 longues années, et je peux te promettre qu'il est odieux. Ce cadeau n'est pas le prénom d'Hermès mais celui d'Hadès. Luke et le dieu des morts sont de mèches. Ensemble. Et ce bracelet est une sorte de pouvoir qui attire les ennemis vers nous. C'est pour cela qu'hier, Samuel et moi, étions très inquiets. Ce bracelet pouvait attirer n'importe quel monstre sur nous. Je ne voulais pas te le dire si tôt mais il le faut, ton frère est horrible et ce bracelet ne nous apportera que du malheur, tu as l'exemple des loups..._

_Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter une phrase j'hurlai :_

_-Tu essaies de me étourner de mon frère ? Mais je connais Luke et toi non, alors tu ne peux rien dire. Arêtte de dire du mal de lui et ce bracelet je le garde ! Au lieu ce parler des gens que tu ne connais même pas dans leurs dos, regarde toi, peut-être que tu comprendras enfin que le fautif dans l'histoire et bien c'est toi-même Persée Jackson !_

_Je repartis à grandes enjambées vers mes amis. Un torrent ruisselait presque sur mes joues quand Anny se réveilla. Elle bailla, se tourna vers moi et ouvrit sa bouche._

_-Ben...Lis', qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_Elle acourru et me serra dans ses bras. Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que Percy avait raison, sinon, à quoi bon dire une chose aussi stupide ? Et pourtant d'un autre côté, mon grand frère était un être tout simplement sympa. _

_-Percy m'a dit que Luke était de mèche avec le dieu des enfers._

_-Je...Il dit n'importe quoi, s'emporta-t-elle._

_-Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il dit vrai. Voilà la raison de mes larmes. Pourquoi Luke ?_

_-Et toi tu es d'accord en plus. Ton frère, Lison, ton frère !_

_Je baissai la tête, je ne savais plus rien. Je devais sauver un père que je ne conaissais pas, mon frère que j'aimais plus que tout éait en fait, l'ami du dieu des morts qui voulait ma peau. J'étais perdue, embrouillée dans ma propre tête._

_-Mais réveillé-toi Lis' ! C'est absurde, pourquoi Luke ferait ça ?_

_-Percy ne me l'a pas dit..._

_-Je vais aller le voir moi ce Percy et le faire changer d'avis. _

_-Non. Anny, laisse-le. Tu t'imagines s'il disait la vérité ?_

_-Non, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer._

_-C'est parce que tu sors avec lui, mais je ne sais pas, il me semblait louche._

_-N'importe quoi. Tu dis n'importe quoi._

_Elle saisit à pleines poignées son sac et sa couverture, puis s'en alla vers la forêt._

_-Anny, pourquoi tu pars, tu es seule ! Anny !_

_Mais elle ne m'entendait pas, elle était déjà partie. Alors rassemblant mon courage, je saisis une lampe torche, un manteau, mon épée et sortit de la clairière protégée. La forêt était lugubre, j'essayai d'hurler pour qu'Anny m'entende mais visiblement cela ne fit aucun effet. _

_Plentant ma lampe torche devant moi, j'observai la personne armée d'un arc qui s'apprêtai à me faire sortir les tripes. Anabelle, oui c'était bien elle qui voulait m'étriper._

_-Anny ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu es devenue folle ? _

_Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et décocha une flèche. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'esquiver et elle s'enfonca dans ma cuisse. J'hurlai de douleur et la peau de mon bras fut trouée d'une seconde._

_-Anny. S'il te plait. Ecoute-moi._

_Soudain, une lance que je reconnaitrais pasr dessus tout, celle de Léa vint se planter dans la tête d'Anabelle. Elle ne prononça qu'une derrière phrase avant de s'écrouler au sol._

_-J'étais aussi avec lui._

_C'était Luke, elle était aussi avec Luke. Mais, non, mon premier sentiment ne fut pas de la colère mais de la tristesse. Léa et moi courûmes jusqu'au corps de notre ancienne amie._

_Une heure plus tard, il était entérré bien profond, mon bracelet avec._

_Samuel passa son bras autour des épaules de Lélé et moi. Léa, qui était du genre solitaire, se dégagea et partit. Je ne la conaissais que trop bien, et je savais pertinnement que de la rejoindre ne servirait à rien, sauf de l'énèrver. Percy était près de la tombe et ses yeux verts semblait comme un cerveau en marche, le genre d'engrenage que les Héphaistos construisait. _

_-Je viens de comprendre ! Luke s'était servi de son charme pour séduire Anny et la faire obéir, puis il lui avait demandé de devenir ton amie et de connaître tes points faibles pour finalement te tuer, s'écria Percy en claquant ses doigts._

_-Elle était belle, dit amoureusement Sam._

_-Elle était gentille, ajoutai-je en versant une dernière larme sur la terre de la tombe._

_-Contrairement à Luke, termina Léa qui était revenue. Aller, on oublie et on avance. Il faut qu'on rende visite à Perséphone. Percy une drachme s'il t...Lison ! Les gars Lison est tombée !_

_Je ne pouvais plus ouvrir les yeux mais j'entendais parfaitement. Léa et Sam gueulaient dans mon oreille pour savoir si j'allais bien et Percy parlait à quelqu'un. Et puis je me sentis soulever par une force douce et à la fois robuste. Je compris que j'étais dans les mains de la déesse Artémis._

_-Nous allons te conduire chez moi, là où il n'y a pas Hadès, là-bas nous te soignerons et tu pourra repartir en pleine forme, dit-elle en me reposant sur un truc tout mou. Un peu comme un lit d'eau. J'avais mal. A la cuisse et au bras. _

_Aussi et surtout au cœur..._

_Le voyage fut rapide et je réussi à ouvrir un seul œil. Percy parlait avec Samuel et Léa me gardait, elle avait poser sa main sur mon front et me parlant doucement. _

_-Ferme tes yeux Lis'. Nous sommes arrivés, les chevaux son retournés à la colonie. _

_Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Un conseil, écoutez toujours les paroles d'une fille d'Arès._

_-Un mouchoir. De la crème. Du nectar, aller, on se dépèche, dit la dame qui m'avait porté, la déesse de la chasse._

_Des gens allaient et venaient dans la salle et je m'ennuyais à mourir sur mon petit lit de malade. J'avais besoin de repartir. Un grand besoin d'air frais. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçus une pièce éclairé par une large vitre et parfumée de multiples fleurs toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Je me levai et enfilai les habits qui étaient disposés près de moi. Un tunique grecque et des spartiates. Je détachai mes cheveux et mes tresses rousses se déposèrent sur mes épaules endolories. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient poussés en quelques jours. D'ailleurs, combien de temps avais-je étais allongée sur ce matelas. Bon, sans trop me concentrer sur cette question stupide, je sortis de la pièce et trouvai devant moi un large couloir. Désert. Et une porte au fond. D'où venait des voix. Je m'empressai de la rejoindre et quand j'ouvris le battant, mis à part quatre têtes étonnées, je remarquais l'éblouissant paysage à l'arrière. Il y avait deux collines piles en face du bâtiment dans lequel j'étais, et puis sur celles-ci il y avait des fleurs, éblouissantes, le ciel était bleu clairs, les prairies vertes foncées et le soleil orange. Les oiseaux gazouillaient ( d'accord ma description peut paraître un peu comme Alice aux pays des merveilles, mais franchement c'était en soi magnifique ! ). _

_Artémis, que je reconnus, portait une longue robe qui arrivait sous les chevilles blanche et un diadème orné de diamants rouges. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade autour de son visage si gracieux qu'aucun mannequin n'aurait pu l'égaler. Elle parla en premier :_

_-Voici ma demeure Lison, affirma-t-elle en souriant._

_-Merci...c'est vraiment...sympa de m'acueillir !_

_-Mais de rien. Bon je vais vous laissez entre amis. Bonne soirée._

_Quand la déesse se retira, Léa sauta à mon cou._

_-Tu m'as manqué !_

_-Moi aussi Lélé. Aie, attends, tu me fais mal !_

_-Hé, ça va, me dit Samuel en me tapant sur l'épaule._

_-Mouais, si on apelle souffrir à la cuisse, au bras et un énorme maux de tête aller bien. Alors, ça va !_

_Il rigola puis partit avec Léa pour me montrer quelque chose. J'étais seule. Ou plutôt j'étais seule avec Percy._

_-Tu vas mieux, bredouilla-t-il._

_-Ouais, ouais, merci, ça fait du bien de se lever de nouveau._

_Il rigola et partit sans un mot de plus vers la prairie. A ce moment là revinrent mes amis. Tout contents ils me montrèrent un carte vieille et jaune. _

_-Ce vieux bout de papier devrait sauver un dieu, demandai-je un peu exaspérée._

_-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas un vieux bout de papier, c'est une carte magique, expliqua Samuel._

_-Détails please._

_-Bon, en fait, il nous faut juste la regarder et un premier lieu apparaîtra. _

_-Et ensuite ?_

_-Ben faut y aller, trouver l'entrée des enfers et hop, on entre !_

_-J'ai raté un épisode, les gars. Bon, vous allez tout me raconter depuis le départ. On fait comme ça ?_

_-On fait comma ça, affirma Samuel, alors, on a expliqué à Artémis, tes rêves et elle en a déduit que c'était Hadès qui t'avait apellé dans tes cauchemars. C'était aussi lui que tu avais aperçu avant de sortir du camp. C'était bel et bien son initiale sur le bracelet. Bref, il était partout avec nous. Sauf ici. Mais quand nous allons quitter ce lieu, il réapparaîtra et sans que tu le veuille, il nous suivra. Mais elle nous a proposé de nous offrir un traîneau et cette carte. Elle ne peut pas faire plus. En réalité la carte à servi à Percy quand il était plus jeune. Avec...T...Bref, et la carte sert à arriver en enfer sans trop se faire remarquer. En gros on arrive par derrière, mais attention le dieu des enfers sait TOUJOURS quand quelqu'un est chez lui. Va falloir faire gaffe._

_-Ouh ! Tout ça d'un coup. C'est...T... ?_

_Samuel semblait au bord des larmes et détourna son regard. Soudain, une jolie fille de 20 ans apparue devant nous. Une nymphe._

_-Le repas est servi sangs-mélés, dit-elle d'une voix tendre._

_Nous nous pressèrent autour de la table mais cette histoire de mystérieuse T, et bien sur la quête me perturbait. Même si je n'avais rien manger depuis plusieurs jours, je ne bavais pas comme un bouledogue devant les côtelettes. J'étais presque écoeurée. Et le soir, quand nous allâmes dormir dans des sacs de couchages à la belle étoile, je ne fus pas plus enjouée. Le lendemain vers 3 ou 4 heures, nous devions repartir._

_-Merci encore, dame Artémis, dis-je en m'acroupissant à terre comme les autres._

_-Relevez-vous, chers demi-dieux, dit-elle de sa voix si rassurante, regardez plutôt le beau traîneau que je vous ai réservé._

_Nous nous relevâmes et il apparut devant nous, le plus majestueu moyen de transport. En bois foncé, avec de belles arabesques sur le côté et de la fourrure blanche à l'intérieur, le traîneau avait l'air douillet. Il était tiré par des cerfs aussi immaculés que la fourrure avec des yeux noirs brillants. Et …. oui, on pouvait le dire, dénués d'intelligence. Je souris, la déesse nous avait gâtée. Avec un au revoir vite fait, nous fûmes contraint de partir tôt. Avec nos armes, des provisions et la carte, nous nous envolâmes sur le « traîneau du père noël ». oui, car ces cerfs étaient , je sais ce n'est pas tout les jours que vous êtes témoins d'une scène comme ça, mais moi si, alors..._

_Une fois sorti du territoire d'Artémis, le neige recommenca à tomber, les arbres étaient blancs et __nous avions même découverts à l'arrière de la « charriot volante » quatre manteaux. Percy dirigeait les animaux, Léa lisait, moi, je rêvais quand Samuel murmura une phrase bizarre._

_-Un éclair. Aegis. Elle va revenir._

_Je me tournais vers lui et découvris qu'il était complètement étalé. Il ronflait comme un porc et à __l'ouïe de ces paroles, Percy et Léa se tournèrent aussi vite que si il avait vu un éléphant rose. _

_-Je ne rêve pas, j'ai bien entendu « éclair et Aegis », demandai-je._

_-Tu ne rêve pas, me confirma Percy._

_Tout deux avaient des yeux énormes. Ils louchaient sur la bouche de Samuel qui venait de sortir un phrase, qui apparemment, les avait boostés._

_-Les gars, si vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi Sam dit ça, je serais plus détendue. Il me fait flipper, est-ce que c'est en rapport avec la fille d'hier, Léa ?_

_-Ou...oui, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, tu crois qu'il dit vrai, demanda-t-elle à Percy._

_-J'en doute. Les satyres font des rêves comme nous, révélateurs, et pourtant pourquoi dirait-il ça, elle est..._

_-Morte ?! _

_J'avais toujours beaucoup beaucoup de tact quand il s'agissait de parler de mort. Je rougis aussitôt et regretter d'avoir poser cette question. Oui, elle était morte et bien morte car aucun ne pipa mot._

_-Quand tu ne savais pas encore que tu étais la fille d'Hermès, la progéniture du dieu des dieux, Zeus et d'une humaine avait créer un enfant. Percy, l'enfant et moi avions fait de nombreuses quêtes ensemble et un beau jour...elle fut attaquée par derrière tandis que Percy et moi étions en train de combattre d'autres monstres, nous n'avons pas pu la défendre et son corps a été retrouvé allongé. Elle s'était … endormie pour toujours, finit Léa en baissant les yeux._

_-Il avait quel âge cet enfant ?_

_-Comme nous, 15 ans. _

_-Je suis..._

_-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, me coupa Percy en esquissant un sourire triste._

_-Ca avait l'air d'être un fille bien._

_-C'en était une._

_-On est arrivés, hurla Samuel en se réveillant._

_-Tu parles dans ton sommeil, dit Léa._

_-Exactement tu as dit : Eclair, Aegis, elle va revenir. », compléta Percy._

_-Non ?! _

_-Tu parlais de ses pouvoirs et de son bouclier._

_-Et de son retour, dit Léa en battant dans ses mains._

_-Je ne comprends pas. Bon moi, j'me rendors, dit Sam en se recouchant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_Léa fit de même. Je rejoignais Percy devant._

_-C'est quoi notre destination Père Noël, demandai-je histoire d'égayer l'ambiance._

_-Washington. _

_-Dans quel bâtiment ?_

_-Le bâtiment de la cour suprême, c'est un musée. On entrera la nuit et l'entrée devrait se trouver dans ce musée._

_-Tu sais où elle se trouve ?_

_-Pas exactement. Il faudra se disperser. _

_-Va dormir, je vais te relayer pour les rênes._

_-Ok. Merci. Bonne nuit._

_Ils sourit, s'enfouit sous une couverture et ferma les yeux. Je me retournai et pus admirer les étoiles. Il y en avait des milliers toutes plus éclairées les unes que les autres. J'étais assez estomaquée devant cette splendeur. Et puis, je voulus grimper sur un cerf. Je pris le plus éloigné pour ressentir au maximum la sentation de vide sous moi. J'étais debout sur le dos des cerfs et je les parcouraient un à un pour arriver au dernier que j'avais surnommé Julien. Il avait des poils près de la bouche et ça me faisiat penser à de la moustache, alors, pour moi c'était un mâle, encore plus bête que les autres, mais je le trouvai sympa. Quand je m'assis sur son dos, ça me fit une impression étrange. __Comme si ses poils étaient à la fois glacés et brûlants. Je les caressai et il tourna ses yeux dans ma direction. Il huma l'air une fois de plus et se concentra de nouveau sur son vol. Je regardai alors en dessous de nous et vit des milliards de lumière. C'était les multiples villes que nous traversions __depuis un bout de temps. J'étais fascinée par la hauteur à laquelle nous étions. Le vent fouettait mon visage et mes cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par sa force. J'agrippai du mieux que je pouvais le cou gras de Julien pour ne pas tomber. Je m'endormis comme cela, bercée par les mouvements du cerf. _

_-Aaaaah ! Regardez où est Lison, hurla Samuel aux autres._

_Je levai instantanément ma tête et vis que j'étais encore sur le dos de mon ami Julien. J'ouvris les yeux et pus constater que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je me retournai prudemment et soudain, la fourrure glissante du givre de cette nuit, je tombai. Et bien sur, le seul réflexe qui me vint à l'esprit ne fut pas genre, trouver un parachute dans ma poche, mais crier. Ouais. C'était le seul truc que je fis avant d'aterrir sur un trampoline. J'étais arriver dans un petit village où il faisait bon vivre et les diverses activités m'avaient sauvées la vie. Donc, je disais que j'étais tombée sur un trampoline rouge que je bénis à la première seconde où nous nous rencontrâmes. Une fillette hurla de peur quand elle me vit sauter du ciel. Bon, ok, j'avais pas tout à fait la dégaine d'un ange, mais c'était quand même pas très sympa. Je me levai en me frottant les fesses, ouah, je peux vous conseiller de sauter d'un immeuble de 40 étages et vous serez assez proches du résultat. Tout en me massant mon arrière-train endolori je me rendis dans un petit café. Je payai un chocolat chaud. Près de la cheminée du bar, je cherchai à comment récupérer mes amis. J'étais bloquée ici loin de Washington. Une serveuse arriva pour payer l'addition. _

_-Heu, savez-vous à combien de kilomètres sommes-nous de Washington ?_

_Elle partit d'un énorme fou rire. _

_-Ma chérie, c'est hyper loin. Il faut que tu prennes l'avion pour y parvenir sans trop de temps. Je suis désolée. _

_-Où y a-t-il un aéroport ici ?_

_-Mais c'est un minuscule village, néanmoins, il y en a un à la prochaine ville. Demande à un bus de t'y conduire._

_-Merci. Encore une chose, vous n'avez pas de téléphone ?_

_-Si, tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant un portable. _

_Je me rendis aux toilettes et composai le numéro de Léa._

_-Allô ?_

_-Oui, c'est moi. Lison. Je suis dans un petit village, je vais prendre le bus pour aller en avion à Washington. On se retrouve là-bas. J'me dépèche parce que sinon les monstres vont rappliquer après moi. _

_-J'entends pas bien ? Tu as dit quoi, demanda-t-elle mais je pense qu'ils étaient trop haut pour bien capter le réseau._

_-Je suis dans un village, hurlai-je._

_-J'entends pas, cria-t-elle, elle voulait rajouter quelque chose mais la tonnalité coupa. _

_-Merde !_

_Je sortis en trombe du bar en enfouissant ma tête dans ma capuche. J'en avais plus que marre. Je ne savais pas quand allait arriver le bus, je n'avais pas pu communiquer à Léa, j'étais perdu, et ils ignoraient totalement où j'étais. _

_-Aïe ! Tu peux pas faire plus gaffe, m'hurla une fille qui venait de tomber à terre à cause de ma nervosité._

_-Désolée, dis-je tandis qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds en rouspettant._

_Elle avait les cheveux noirs très courts, portait un jean élimé et un blouson en cuir ; une punk._

_Ses yeux bleus électriques me fixèrent longuement avant qu'elle ne puisse articuler qu'un mot._

_-Derrière !_

_Je sortais mon arc et lança des mitrailla des flèches au monstre derrière moi. C'était une sorte de mi-cheval mi-lion. Il courait en ligne droite dans notre direction. La fille punk sortit un bouclier avec la tête de méduse et une lance. Elle s'élança au-devant et quand je vis comment elle combattait, mon souffle fut juste assez fort pour résister à la pression de mon étonemment. Elle semblait connaître toutes les attaques possibles de l'adversaire, n'en loupait aucune et à chaque fois que sa lance touchait la peau du cheval-lion, il s'afaiblissait. Au bout de 10 minutes de lutte acharnée, le monstre __tomba à terre. La fille éssouflée revint vers moi._

_-Thalia, c'est mon nom._

_-Lison._

_-T'as utilisé un téléphone ?_

_-Oui. Mais...je suis tombée du ciel et mes amis sont à ma recherche pour Washington. Tu es...une sang-mélé ?_

_-A ton avis ? Bien sur. Pourquoi dois-tu aller à Washington ?_

_-J'ai...une quête à remplir._

_-Je veux bien t'accompagner. Ma voiture est là-bas._

_-Mais...Tu as quel âge ?_

_-16._

_-Tu n'as pas peur d'être arêttée ?_

_-Aie confiance. Viens._

_C'était une grosse jeep noire et boueuse. Thalia empoigna le volant et nous allâmes vers l'autoroute._

_-Alors comme ça tu connais Chiron, me demanda-t-elle._

_-Oui. Et toi, tu es déjà allée à la colonie ?_

_-Comment veux-tu que je combattes aussi bien sans entraînements, plaisanta-t-elle._

_-Mais pourquoi as-tu quittée le camp ?_

_-Je ne l'ai pas voulu, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe._

_Alors que j'allais lui demander comment cela s'était-il passé, un autre sang-mélé déboula sur le devant de la voiture. Mais...il y avait un aigle accroché à lui._

_-Thalia. Viens m'aider, hurla-t-il._

_Il était brun, mate de peau et portait des fringues exclusivement noires. Comme ses yeux. Il s'agrippait du mieux qu'il pouvait au devant de la voiture car l'aigle resserait ses serres autour des jambes du type. Thalia dérapa et emmena la voiture dans un champ loin de l'autoroute. Elle arrêta la voiture et descendit, pour ne pas faire la fille trop chochotte, je fis de même et sortit mes flèches, j'en décohai deux sur le poitrail de l'animal. Il hurla de douleur mais ne désserra pas pour autant son entreinte. Thalia s'approcha encore et l'aigle la projeta à cinq mètres. J'étais seule et je devais défendre ce garçon. Je sortit mon épée et trancha un bout d'aile. L'aigle était furieux et me lacéra le dos lorsque je me retournai. Rapide comme l'éclair, je le coupai en deux et le volatile tomba à terre._

_-J'te connais même pas, mais je te dois un grand merci, dit-il en souriant. _

_Thalia arriva, elle semblait un peu sonnée par le coup que l'animal volant lui avait mis._

_-Elle, c'est Lison, une sang-mélé. Et lui, c'est Nico, nous présenta-t-elle, d'ailleurs d'où tu viens Nico._

_-Ben, , quant ce c** de pigeon m'attrapa. _

_-C'est un hypogriffe Nico. Tu parlais à ton père, en enfers, alors pourquoi ce monstre serait arrivé comme ça, en enfers ?_

_-J'étais pas en enfer, je discutai, par téléphone je veux dire, expliqua Nico._

_-Bôô, c'est pas bien grave en attendant nous devons aller à Washington, dit Thalia puis elle raconta toute mon histoire._

_-C'est qui ton parent mortel, dit Nico._

_-Hermès. Il est retenu prisonnier par...Hadès, murmurai-je._

_Nico sembla troublé et détourna son regard. Il grimpa à l'avant de la voiture et conduisit._

_Trois jours suivirent, trois jours fatiguants sur la route. Seuls cinq monstres nous avaient attaqués durant tout le trajet. Lorsque nous posâmes les pieds sur le sol de Washington, je fus soulager d'un poids. Maintenant, il fallait que je retrouve mes amis._

_-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir accompagné, dis-je en leur faisant les adieux._

_-De rien, dit Thalia._

_Nous étions près de la gare. Un train arriva sur les rails et se stoppa. Trois personnes floues descendirent. Enfin non, quatre mais une était dans les bras d'une autre. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je découvris leur visage. Percy, Samuel, Léa et une autre fille aux cheveux blonds, bouclés et aux yeux gris fonçés. Mais après ma joie, vint la peur. Léa était en sueur dans les bras de Samuel. __Quand ils me virent, ils coururent vers moi. Le hasard faisait bien son boulot, j'en étais persuadée. _

_-Hé, Lison. Viens, vite Léa est blessée. Thalia ?! Nico, s'exclama Sam en posant délicatement Léa dans la neige. _

_Ah, ils se conaissaient alors ? Thalia accourut et les larmes se firent sentirent, moi j'étais à l'arrière en train de regarder mon amie Léa souffrir. Quant tout le monde se fut calmé, Percy m'expliqua qu'une bande de monstres avaient déboulé dans le train dans lequel ils étaient et qu'ils avaient bléssé Léa à la tête. Cette dernière trembait de tout son petit corps frêle. Elle suffoquait et chaque battements de paupières semblait lui coûtait la vie. Je m'accroupis près d'elle, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Tout le monde s'était approché. Je n'en conaissais que la moitié mais je sentais que tout le monde était uni. Qu'ils avaient tous un cœur vaillant. Autant les deux gothiques que la blonde ( qui s'apellait en fait Annabeth ). Je pris la main de mon amie, elle était glaciale._

_-Tu es vivante, dit-elle entre deux tremblements._

_-Oui...Ne t'inquiète pas Léa, on va te sauver. Il nous faut juste un peu de nectar, je te promets que..._

_-Non. La blessure est trop profonde. Mais je suis contente de t'avoir vu, Thalia aussi, me coupa-t-elle._

_-C'est pas vrai, je suis sûre qu'on peut te guérir, je..., ce n'est pas possible, murmurai-je._

_-Je vais enfin...me reposer pour...l'éternité, dit-elle avant de fermer ses yeux et de couper son souffle à tout jamais._

_Au lieu de continuer ma crise, je m'allongeai à côté de son corps inerte et m'endormis tandis que les autres étaient en train de parler plus loin. _

_-Ouh ouh, Lison, dit Thalia en me réveillant._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Percy, Annabeth et Samuel sont partis. Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller. Désolée._

_-Ils sont partis où, dis-je en m'aperçevant que le corps de mon ancienne amie avait disparu._

_-A la colonie. Annoncer la nouvelle, que je suis de retour._

_Soudain, je scrutai ses yeux, bleus. Bleus...électriques. Non. _

_-Tu..tu es la fille morte, tu es un fantôme, m'exclamai-je._

_-Non. Un monstre m'a tué et Nico m'a remis ma vie. _

_-Alors, c'est de toi que parlait Percy et Samuel ?_

_Je me gardai bien de prononcer le mot : Léa._

_-Oui. Tout se coordone, Sam disait Aegis, c'est mon bouclier, mes yeux, bleus électriques, et l'éclair, mes pouvoirs, je suis la fille de Zeus. Morte, mais de nouveau bien vivante et je vais me venger, ça je peux te le promettre._

_-Je...je n'en reviens pas. Tu...tu es donc la fille de Zeus. _

_-Oui._

_-Et comment Nico aurait pu te remettre la vie, je ne comprend pas._

_-Hé, on devrait monter dans le train, il va bientôt repartir, hurla Nico qui accourait, ses yeux plus noirs que la normale._

_-Dans le train, mais pour aller où, demandai-je en cherchant mes armes._

_-En enfer, pardi, pour sauver ton père, dit-il en s'assombrissant. _

_Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec les enfers. Mais je ne comprenais pas quoi. Pas encore. _

_-Aller, venez, on grimpe, dit Thalia en entrant dans les premier wagon du train qui venait d'arriver. Je ne cessai de penser à la bande de monstre qui avait tué Léa. Nous avions trouver une cabine avec couchettes. Il y en avait deux, Nico dormirait par terre. _

_-Je vais chercher de la bouffe, annonça Thalia en mettant sa capuche._

_Elle referma la porte de la cabine et je me retrouvai seule avec Nico. _

_Douloureusement, je pus poser la question qui me préoccupait depuis un moment :_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du corps de Léa ?_

_-On...on l'a brûlé._

_Il était assis par terre en tailleur, sa lame sur les genoux. Il l'a nettoyait avec un torchon. Moi, j'étais assise sur une chaise et je le regardai faire. Je n'avais pas encore remarquer, mais je portais encore la __belle robe qu'Artémis m'avait offerte. Certes, elle était déchirée, sale, mais encore majestueuse. De plus, un courant d'air glaciale arrivait dans pièce, je grelottais. Nico enleva son blouson noir et le glissa doucement sur mes épaules. Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire merci que Thalia revint les bras chargés de bonbons et autres groinfreries en tout genre. _

_On dit que la nuit porte conseil, c'est vrai, je pus mettre toutes les choses floues de la journée précédente. La mort de mon amie, Thalia qui était morte puis vivante à nouveau et Nico qui était si gentil mais encore un peu étrange. Bref, le matin, je me réveillai on ne peut plus fatigué par tous ces rêves sans fins de la nuit. Thalia me dégota un jean bleu et je mis mon armure au-dessus d'un pull acheté recemment. Nous étions arrivé près de l'unique prochaine entrée vers les enfers. Près d'un ville en Amérique du Nord. Le froid nous glaça le visage lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le dénnomé village. Il fallait que l'on marche encore quelques heures pour arriver à l'entrée des enfers. Quand le train s'en alla, je me sentis un peu perdue. Devant cette immensité blanche, je me sentais seule, mais si j'avais des amis près de moi. _

_-Aller, en route vers le village, dit Thalia en rangeant sa lance dans son dos._

_Le village était assez calme, et mort de froid au bout de deux heures de marches, nous nous arretâmes dans un café pour prendre un chocolat. Nico semblait stresser et nous a attendus dehors. Thalia ne le montrais pas moins. Elle tremblait carrément lorsqu'elle saisit la tasse de lait chaud._

_-Vous...vous êtes nerveux avec Nico..._

_-Ca ne tient qu'à lui de te l'expliquer, affirma-t-elle._

_Elle sortit du café, me laissant seule. Soudain, j'entendis un cri féminin par-dessus la musique du café, il provenait des toilettes. Apparemment, personne ne l'avait entendu. Je saisis mon épée, et discrétement poussai la porte des toilettes de femmes. Une fille d'à peu près mon âge était devant un miroir et fixait un truc au plafond. Ils étaient térorisés et étaient comme bloqués sur quelque chose, en haut, au plafond. Elle piétinait sur place et en mettant sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas crier. _

_-Tais-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois, lui demandai-je pour mettre fin à l'horreur qu'elle fixait._

_-Un..un monstre, bredouilla-t-elle._

_Je me demandais si c'était une sang-mélée, ou une humaine mais avant de trouver la réponse, le monstre en question sauta sur moi, car je vous rappelle qu'il était au plafond. C'était une vieille dame aux yeux rouges injectés de sang et sa peau était blanche. _

_-Bonjour ma puce, alors, tu sais ce que je suis comme monstre, demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse._

_Je brandis mon épée mais avant que mon arme puisse toucher la peau blafarde de mon ennemie, elle esquiva mon assaut. Elle se dressait devant moi et je pus à présent la distinguai. Elle était maigre et fripée, ses vêtement tombaient quasiment en ruines. Ses mains étaient fines et crochues. Elle était repoussante ! La fille de tout à l'heure était planquée dans un coin de la pièce et trop terorisée pour parler, était quasiment confondue avec le mur tellement elle était pâle._

_-Je suis une empousa, dit la vieille._

_Elle sourit et ses dents pointues me glacèrent le dos. Elle voulut me planter ses griffes dans la tête mais l'érafla juste. Je sentis du sang couler sur mes lèvres et j'enfonçais bien profond mon épée dans le ventre de l'empousa. Elle tomba dans une pluie de poussières. La fille toussa et enleva la saleté dans la pièce._

_-Mer...merci. Depuis que je suis petite, je vois des monstres comme ceux-ci, et même d'autres, dit-elle._

_-Tu n'es pas la seule. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, excuse-moi, essaie d'oublier cette après-midi. Ok ?!_

_-Je tenterais. Mais, attends, tu es humaine, un demi-dieu ou...un monstre, comme elle ?_

_-Un demi-dieu. Maintenant, sors et n'en parle à personne._

_Elle hocha la tête et au bord des larmes, rejoint sa table. Je sortis du café ou mes amis s'impatientaient, mais en voyant le sang qui coulait sur mon visage, ils s'arrêtèrent net._

_-Que..que s'est-il passer, dit Thalia en me plaquant une compresse sur le front._

_-Une empousa dans les toilettes._

_Nico rigola._

_-Est-ce que c'est possible, une humaine qui voit à travers la Brume, continuai-je._

_-Oui, expliqua-t-il. Ils voient très bien, comme nous. Tu en a rencontré une ?_

_-Exact. Elle était térorisée, la pauvre._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, jamais les monstres ne s'en prendront à elle. Ils veulent les demis-dieux, bon ça guérira vite, dit Thalia en retirant le coton._

_-Merci. Je pense qu'on devrait se dépècher. L'état de mon père m'inquiète. Peut-être est-il déjà..., commencai-je._

_-Non, répondis Nico d'une voix sèche, il va bien, je peux...je peux voir si les gens sont morts ou pas, et ton père est encore en enfer. Mais vivant._

_-Comment tu peux voir les morts ?_

_Alors que Nico ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la fille qui était dans les toilettes sortit du café. Elle courut vers nous. Elle était chatain clair aux yeux violets, c'était étonnant à voir._

_-Je...je veux rester avec toi. Il...il le faut, je sens qu'avec vous ( elle regarda derrière elle ), je me sentirais chez moi, s'il vous plait, dit-elle d'une voix sanglotante._

_Soudain, une immense chauve-souris à la tête d'un humain arriva. J'entendis un gros boum ! C'était la fille qui était tombée au sol. Elle avait les lèvres bleues de froid. Thalia sans réfléchir la mit sur le cheval et nous courûmes jusqu'à semer le monstre. _

_Nous avions à présent traverser le village et avions enrouler la blonde dans une couverture. Elle dormait visiblement car elle respirait doucement. Néanmoins, je m'inquiétais pour elle, pour sa famille et pour son esprit. Elle allait piquer une de ses crises en se réveillant. Oui, je sais ce que vous aller vous dire, je suis trop confiante, il n'empêche que devant cette jeune fille de 16 ans, je semblai complètement à l'aise. Elle était humaine, certes, mais je l'aimais beaucoup, c'est un de mes nombreux défauts, j'aime trop facilement les gens, même si je ne les connaissais pas. Nous approchions à présent des enfers et la nuit tombait encore. Mais, j'avais dit à Thalia que je voulais dormir._

_-Nous sommes arrivés, dit Nico en pointant du doigt un amas de rocher parmi la neige. Nous étions sur une colline et de nombreux arbres nous couvraient un peu du froid. Nous nous arretâmes là. Thalia avait gardé un peu de nourriture du train d'hier et nous partageâmes du pain au chocolat. J'avais fait un feu et nous avons posé l'humaine près de celui-ci._

_-Je...ne voulais pas...je dois être un poid pour vous, dit d'une voix endormie notre protégée._

_-Pour être un poid, tu l'es, dit Thalia en riant, t'es méga lourde !_

_Ouais, je confirme, son jeu de mot était perrave ! Notre amie ouvrit ses yeux et de nouveaux, ses yeux pétillants violets me déconcentrèrent. Elle était belle, près du feu, dans sa couverture en laine grise, ses cheveux bouclés sur ses épaules et se bouche foncée. _

_-J'peux avoir le dernier pain au chocolat ? Au fait, mon nom, c'est Cherry._

_Tout le monde partit fou rire général et se présenta, peut-être était-ce la nervosité du combat du lendemain ou la joie de retrouver Cherry dans tout ces états._

_-Je viens de réaliser que je suis partie avec une bande d'ados inconnus, dit-elle en regardant le feu, les yeux dans le vide._

_-Demain...demain, nous devons te laisser. Tu dois retourner chez toi, maintenant...ton...père est parti, tu pourras être tranquille, expliquai-je tendue._

_-Et ma mère ? Et mon frère ? Non, je ne peux pas. Désolée, je reste avec vous. Vous êtes les premiers amis à être autant attaché les uns aux autres et j'adore ça, dit-elle en souriant. _

_Elle s'enroula plus dans sa couverture et me prit la main, elle la serra fort et je sentis dans ses yeux qu'au fond c'était une personne qui avait souffert qui était cachée. Je lui retourna son étreinte et près du feu, nous nous endormîmes. Mon rêve fut un des plus bizarres. J'étais enfermée dans une caisse en fer blanc dans une pièce ronde où le feu coulait près des murs, j'étais enchaînée et un homme __encapuchonné s'approcha de moi et prononca ces paroles : Dispara vostè ! _

_Je ne compris pas, mais le feu s'enroula autour de mes chevilles et de mes poignets, me brûlant sans que je ne puisse bouger et lorsque j'hurlai, mon cri fut un cri d'homme. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'éveillai._

_Je me levai et chauffai mes pieds près du feu en tressant mes cheveux sur le côté. Le soleil était levé et je rangeai le camp en laissant les autres dormir. Je saisis mon arc, mon épée et mis mon armure et __partis dans les sous-bois pour me changer les idées. La neige brillait au soleil et, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer que dans quelques heures à peine, je serais en train de sauver un homme qui se disait mon père. Ou peut-être que je n'arriverais même pas à le sauver..._

_-Tu...Tu t'inquiètes, me dit une voix derrière moi._

_Je me retournai et trouvai Nico._

_-Oui. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Je..je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverais à sauver mon père. Je suis nulle en combat et..._

_Nico m'embrassa sans que je puisse terminer ma phrase. _

_-Tu...tu es moins stressée, me demanda-t-il en souriant._

_Je lui rendis son sourire et il m'exposa son plan._

_-Nous allons tous descendre aux enfers, sauf Cherry, bien sur, mais après tu iras délivrer ton père, Thalia assurera tes arrières et moi, je ferai bouclier. Je me mettrai après vous et je m'occuperai de mon...d'Hadès._

_-D'accord. On devrait y aller._

_Il hocha la tête et nous repartîmes vers la camp. Nénamoins, son geste m'avais secouée, j'avais toujours cru que Thalia et Nico étaient ensembles..._

_Les deux autres filles s'étaient elles aussi réveiller. Nous avions prévus d'envoyer Cherry à la colonie pour son bien mais elle ne voulut rien entendre, ( nous l'avions mise au courant de nos projets ). Elle nous supplia de rester à l'entrée et nous accordâmes son vœu._

_-D'accord mais si tu me promets de rester devant et de n'entrer sous aucuns prétextes, dis-je._

_-Promis, dit Cherry en levant les mains._

_-Alors, à tout à l'heure, dit Thalia._

_-Bon courage, dit notre protégée._

_Et nous entrâmes tout les trois dans les enfers. Déjà, rien qu'en entrant, cela sentait le roussi. Il y avait un escalier noir qui descendait bas, et lorsque nous les descendîmes, sous nos yeux, se dressa le styx. C'était un fleuve gluant et noir. A notre droite, il y avait une pancarte de bois noir avec écrit INNOCENTS, c'était un genre d'enclos avec des gens transparents à l'intérieur, des fantômes. Et de l'autre côté les CONDAMNES A MORT, qui semblaient beaucoup plus agités. Plus loin, il y avait Cerbère, le chien des enfers qui avait trois têtes, il dormait et un file de bave coulait jusqu'au chemin de dalles. Et encore derrière le parcours qui conduisait au palais d'Hadès, il y avait ce dernier, il repposait sur une colline avec de l'herbe sombre et des arbres qui étaient étrangement dorés. On sentait dans tout ce lieu, une sorte de tension, sans oxygène, et tout ces morts me donnaient des frissons. Nous avancâmes et je chuchotai à mes amis un plan pour tuer Cerbère._

_-Tu es folle, personne ne peut tuer Cerbère, il est bien trop fort, par contre, Nico sait faire, dit Thalia._

_-Comment tu fais, demandai-je à l'interéssé._

_-Je...j'ai ce don, fit-il en esquissant un sourire menteur._

_Je ne compris pas trop ce que « don » semblait signifier dans sa bouche, mais je me suis tu. Alors, grâce au « don » de Nico, nous pûmes traverser le chemin jusqu'au palais sans aucunes difficultés._

_Je ne savais pas exactement où se trouvait mon père mais, malgré tout, nous allâmes vers la prison. Mauvaise pioche, elle était vide. Donc, nous entrâmes par une entrée secrète dans le palace. _

_-Laisse nous passer, dit Nico d'une voix grave à un garde qui nous barrait la route._

_Bizarrement, le garde écouta Nico et nous souhaita même la bienvenue. Puis, nous allâmes vers une pièce. A mon plus grand effroi, ce fut la pièce de mon rêve. Le feu était bien présent, les murs étaient noircis, le sol en marbre beige et la cage était aussi là. Elle était en fer blanc, tout comme __dans le cauchemar. Sauf, à une exception près, la personne qui était dans la cage était un dieu. Mon __père, Hermès._

_Il était vêtu d'une toge blanche brûlée de toutes parts et sa coupe blonde relevée en petits piques était décoiffés. Les chaînes de feu qui s'étaient enroulés autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient encore là, il me semblait juste qu'elles étaient encore plus forte et que même le dieu des voleurs, était à bout de force. Il suffoquait et respirait fort. Ses yeux étaient verts clairs, comme les __miens. _

_-Papa !_

_Je courus vers lui et m'attaqua au cadenas de la cage quand une voix enrouée m'interpella. Thalia._

_-Nico...Où est-il ?_

_Je me retournai et découvris la porte fermée derrière nous. Pourquoi Nico ? Pourquoi il nous enfermaient ? _

_Thalia avait les larmes aux yeux mais les refoula._

_-Je...je le conaissais depuis une bon bout de temps, et finalement, j'ai appris que c'était un traître, dit-elle._

_-Pense plus à lui, il ne vaut rien._

_Mais moi aussi, j'avais la gorge nouée. Il était si gentil. A part maintenant. Mais en oubliant mes souvenirs, je me concentrai sur mon père._

_-J'ai utilisé la fin de mon énérgie pour ton rêve, j'ai pris ton cerveau et je l'ai dirigée dans cette pièce, dit-il d'une voix cassée._

_-Papa, hurlai-je, écoute-moi, je m'ens fiche que tu sois un dieu, écouta-moi, regarde mes yeux, tu vas y arriver, je le sais, car tu es le père le plus têtu de l'univers, alors, prends ta force et détruit ces chaînes, moi je ne peux pas. On va s'occuper d'Hadès et tu t'en iras par l'arrière. Compris, aller, maintenant, enlève ces chaînes !_

_Il parut abasourdi, équarquilla ses yeux, mais fit quand même éclater les chaînes en feu. Il semblait à la limite de la mort mais il s'était détaché. Thalia sortis sa lance et je dégainai mon épée. Quand la porte se rouvrit, Nico était aux côtés de deux gardes hyper baraqués et d'un homme vêtu d'une capuche noire. Le même qui avait invoqué le feu dans mon cauchemar. Ses yeux rouges de haine brillaient. On distinguaient juste sa bouche pleine de sang. Il me donna la chair de poule, mais je ne baissai pas mon arme. Nico me jetaient des regards doux malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Mais c'était trop tard, il pouvait aller se faire voir ce sale traître._

_-Nico, mon fils, vous a approché du piège. Il n'était pas au courant, ne lui en voulez pas, dit l'homme à la capuche noire._

_Sa voix était comme un couteau que l'on fait crisser sur de la pierre. Je me bouchai les oreilles à ce son si poignant. Attendez, « mon fils » avait-il dit ? Hadès ? Nico, fils du dieu des enfers ? _

_A ce moment, j'appris deux choses, Nico était le fils de l'homme que j'haïssait le plus au monde, celui qui avait fait souffrir mon père. Et qu'il fallait que je tue les deux, père et fils. _

_-Tu le savais, toi, pour Nico, chuchotai-je à Thalia._

_-Oui. Nous ne voulions pas t'en parler, il a honte de son père. _

_-Alors, c'est quand que vous passez à l'attaque, dit Hadès._

_-Si Nico n'a rien fait, alros pourquoi est-il avec vous, fociférai-je._

_-Je l'ai obligée, demoiselle. Il doit obéir à son père._

_Nico baissa les yeux, il était couvert de honte. Mais, ce qui m'étonna encore plus, ce fut son geste._

_Il sortit de sa poche, un truc rond et le jeta au sol. En deux secondes, la grenade avait explusé tout son gaz. Nico était à nos côtés, l'épée au poing._

_-Je n'ai jamais aimé mon père, dit-il._

_Thalia sourit. Les deux gardes arrivèrent, Thalia en prit un, je prit l'autre tandis que Nico s'affairait avec son père. Je parai un premier coup et assénai un énorme coup de pied à la tête de ce gros. Il se remit les idées en place, et avant de continuer à frapper, je lui envoyais un bon coup d'épée au ventre. Le sang se répandit au sol. Le garde grogna et s'effondra au sol. Facile. Thalia avait aussi terminée. Hélas, je n'avais pas le temps de penser à mon père. Je ne savais pas où il était. J'éspèrais juste qu'il soit en sécurité. Loin. Nico était balafré des bras, quand il revint vers nous._

_-Il est trop fort. _

_-Encourageant, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique._

_Il hocha la tête, et nous attaquâmes, ensemble. Je n'avais jamais ressenti vraiment de peur, mais là, oui. Le gars que nous attaquions était toujours plus fort, je croyais qu'on ne pourrait jamais le vaincre. Hadès riait à chaque attaque que nous faisions, il les paraît toutes sans aucune difficulté. _

_Il n'avait même pas d'armes. Il lui suffisait de nous toucher pour qu'on soit réduit en bouillie. Nous __étions fatigués. A courir partout, sans arriver à le blesser. J'étais presque en train de faire une crise cardiaque quand, Thalia réussit à le faire saigner. Enfin, du sang doré, celui des dieux, l'Ichor._

_Elle revint vers nous._

_-Il a un point faible. Comme tous les dieux. Lui, c'est son épaule droite. Il faut arriver à l'ouvrir encore, pour qu'il soit affaibli et que l'on puisse l'enfermer, ( nous avions prévus de ne pas le tuer, juste de l'enfermer dans la cage, pour qu'il subisse la même chose que mon père ). _

_-Ok. Alors, on vise l'épaule droite, reprit Nico._

_-Voilà. Aller._

_Nous nous avancâmes, un peu moins au bord de l'étouffement et attaquâmes l'épaule. Il hurla de douleur lorsque son entaille fut plus profonde. Mais, en se vengeant, il attrapa ma cuisse et planta ses doigts noirs à l'intérieur. Nico hurla et brandit son épée pour venir frapper dans son épaule. _

_-Mer...Merci, dis-je en esquissant un mini-sourire._

_Il m'attrapa par sa main et m'emmena plus loin. _

_-Les filles, maintenant, je vais l'attaquer seule et vous ouvrez la cage en fer blanc avec cette clé._

_Il me donna un passe-partout et demanda à thalia d'ouvrir la cage vide. Donc, oui mon père était parti. J'étais soulagée d'un immense poid. Au moins, j'avais réussi ma tâche, maintenant si je mourais, je m'en fichais, j'avais délivrer mon père. Nico était seul en train de se faire défoncer par son propre père. J'avais la rage. Nico s'était même fait piégé par son paternel. Je laissai Thalia et partit défendre mon ami. Je sortit mon épée et donna un coup dans les parties sensibles du dieu des enfers. Quant à Nico, il gisait par terre, en tenant sa main sur son ventre. Je m'approcha de lui tout en le couvrant pour ne pas nous faire tuer par Hadès. Ce dernier me souleva et m'envoya en l'air, je retombai sur une roche piquante. Thalia attaqua par derrière mais elle tint bon. Quand soudain, alors que tout le monde souffrait, un pince bleu cogna violemment l'oeil du dieu. Il hurla de sa voix criarde et de la seule force de mes amis, Nico et Thalia, ils empoignèrent le dieu et l'enfermèrent dans la cage. Nico pleurait. C'était la première fois. Il s'approcha de moi et souleva ma tête pour mettre son blouson dessous._

_-Ne bouge pas. On va pas te laisser._

_-Ca pue, dit une voix bien connue._

_Cherry._

_Elle était en bonne santé et avait lançé sa pince dans l'oeil d'un dieu. Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda ses yeux violets. Comme la dernière fois, elle saisit ma main et la serra très très fort._

_-Je...je suis contente de te revoir, Cherry._

_Elle sourit et me plaqua sa main sur mon cœur. Elle murmura quelque paroles les yeux fermés et se retira. Puis une déesse bien connu se chargea de mon état. Artémis. Elle me prit dans se sbras et rien que de sentir cette force si près de moi m'en redonna. Je posai ma tête contre elle et m'endormit. _

_Ce que je sentis en premier sur moi, ce fut mon odeur, un mélange de pêche et de draps propre. J'ouvris les yeux, cette fois-ci je n'étais pas chez Artémis, j'étais dans un pièce, certes, mais encore plus belle, il y avait une veranda qui donnait sur la mer. Un sable blanc et de l'eau turquoise. Quoi de plus beau ? J'étais sur un lit blanc et lorsque je me levai, j'avais la plus belle robe qui soit. Plus belle que toutes les déesses. Elle était violette et était en bustier au dessus, sans bretelles, le bas était comme un tutu, bouffant, avec des milliers de couches. J'étais pieds nus. Un miroir était installé dans la pièce. Je regardai et vis une personne de 16 ans à peu près. Mes cheveux rous étaient retenus en arrière par une magnifique barette. Quelques boucles apparaissaient au niveau de la nuque. Mon visage était lavé, je n'avais aucune marque du combat. Ma peau était blanche et mes lèvres rouges. Mes yeux verts étaient plus clairs que jamais. Un collier était accroché à mon cou. Une perle noire. __Je ne savais pas de qui était ce cadeau, mais je l'en remercierai. Elle était vraiment belle. Je sortis de __la pièce et ne trouvait qu'une personne sur la plage, assise. A regarder l'eau. Nico. Je courus vers lui et l'enlaça. Il me toisa et sourit._

_-Lison ! Tu...t'es superbe comme ça !_

_-Merci, dis-je en rougissant, on est où ?_

_-Une île, près de l'Olympe._

_Il fixa l'eau de ses yeux noirs et je compris. C'était lui qui m'avait offert le collier noir. Comme ses yeux, pour que je pense à lui._

_-Et encore merci, pour le collier, je suis...désolée pour ton père..._

_-C'est de sa faute. Pas de la tienne._

_-Tu es...le garçon le plus courageux de tous. _

_Il sourit et je retrouvai mon Nico. _

_-On doit aller à l'Olympe, ton père veut te parler, dit-il d'une voix triste._

_-Et pourquoi ca t'atriste ?_

_-Parce que...Les dieux veulent faire de toi une déesse, et que si tu acceptes, je mourais avant toi, et je ne pourrais plus te voir, enfin...S'il te plait, reste-toi !_

_-Je ne changerai rien au monde pour rester avec toi._

_Il m'embrassa et me conduit à l'Olympe. C'était géant, majestueux, grandiose, magnifique ! Il y avait des lumières partout dans la « ville », les dieux mineurs se baladaient tranquillement dans l'Olympe et un bâtiment plus grand que les autres, perché sur une montagne, ( ce qui me fit __douloureusement repenser aus enfers ). Nous entrâmes, Nico et moi, main dans la main. Devant tout ces immenses dieux, j'avais l'air d'un moucheron, ils faisaient tous quatre fois notre taille. Les chaises sur lesquelles ils étaient assises étaient disposés en U, tel qu'à la colonie, qui me semblait si loin à présent. Du côté des dieux, il y avait tout d'abord Zeus, puis venait Poséidon, Arès, Héphaistos, Hermès et Apollon. Du côté des déesses, venait d'abord Héra, Aphrodite qui me lança un clin d'oeil, Artémis, qui me salua, Hestia, Déméter et Athéna. Au milieu de la vaste salle, il y avait mes amis, tous réunis, sur des chaises ( nettement plus petites ). Samuel, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, il manquait Cherry, mais les dieux n'avaient pas du l'accepter. Nico me lâche et s'assis sur la dernier fauteuil libre. _

_-Reste debout, m'ordonna Zeus._

_C'est bizarre, mêmes les dieux avaient des jupettes, j'en aurais presque ri si ce n'était pas une heure aussi sérieuse._

_-Ma fille, nous voulons te récompenser de l'énorme courage que tu as fait, dit Hermès._

_-Alors, nous te proposons de rester immortelle, continua Artémis._

_-Tu as déjà la beauté d'une déesse, me complmenta Aphrodite._

_-Et la sagesse, termina Athéna._

_-Veux-tu venir parmi nous, tu deviendras respectée et honorée de tous, dit Zeux en souriant._

_Nico me regarda en m'implorant. Je souris moi aussi, mais pas parce que j'allais devenir imortelle, non, parce que j'aimais ma vie comme elle était, un vie demi-dieux, avec mes amis et ma mère._

_-Non. Je veux rester moi-même. _

_Tout les dieux s'offusquèrent. Tous ?! Non. Sauf mon père et Artémis. Mon père hocha la tête et Artémis cligna des yeux en signe de compréhension._

_-Si tu refuses notre demande, vas demi-dieu. Tu as fait du bon travail, mais je suis vexé que tu ne daignes pas accepter notre offrande. Vas-t'en à présent, énonca Zeus en me foudroyant presque du regard. _

_-Attends, dit Aphrodite._

_En la voyant, je sus ce qu'était qu'un ange. Elle avait la peau cristalline, portait une longue robe rouge parsemée de paillettes et des talons aiguilles. Son visage n'était que plus beau, ses yeux étaient en amandes, marrons foncés et des cheveux bouclés qui étaient détachés sur ses grandes épaules. Sa bouche était grande et rouge, et quand elle me sourit, des dents apparurent, blanches, et merveilleusement bien placées. Je crois que tout le monde était en transe. Personne ne pipait mot. On attendait que la déesse de l'amour décide de bouger. Elle finit par se lever avec classe et sans __bruit malgré ses fichus talons de 20 centimètres. Elle se déhancha jusqu'à moi, et tout en marchant __devint plus petite. Enfin, plus petite, elle prit une taille normale d'adulte de 30 ans. Elle s'approcha de moi et se pencha sur mon oreille._

_-C'est moi qui ait construit cette chambre, c'est moi aussi qui t'ai vêtue pour Nico et c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé ici. Car j'aime l'amour. C'est bien beau. Alors, je vais tout faire pour que tu souffres. L'amour, ça fait souffrir, susurra-t-elle._

_Le regard qu'elle me lança m'inquiétait oune pocito ! A part son sourire, ses yeux étaient durs et froids. Elle se retira en faisant claquer ses talons._

_-Que la fête commence, dit Zeus._

_Apparement, nous étions invité. Si vous n'avez jamais fait de fêtes, il vaut mieux que vous ne commenciez pas par une fête de dieux. Il y a deux fois plus de personnes, deux fois plus de stress car vous dansez avec des dieux mineurs, et deux fois plus de bouffe ( c'est peut-être le seul truc cool de la soirée ). D'accord, je suppose que je suis obligée de dire que c'était bien ( à 50% ) car j'étais avec mes amis ( enfin, il ne manquait que Percy, je ne savais pas où il était ) et que, quand on est reparti la nuit pour la colonie, j'étais vraiment trop dégoutée._

_Chiron nous attendait là-bas et en haut de la colonie, près du dragon qui la gardait se trouvait, les deux personnes que j'attendait le plus..._

_Alexa et Hermès !_

_Je courus vers eux et les embrassa. J'étais tellement heureuse de les voir réunis et sains et saufs. Ma mère était resplendissante, elle portait un blouson bleu marine qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de la __même couleur avec un jean et des boots beige ( Ah oui, moi aussi, pour info, j'avais mis de bottes parce que pieds nus, dans la neige, c'est...bof ! ). Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bruns foncés volaient. Mon père quant à lui, avait simplement son plastron grec en bronze et sa « jupette » ! Il se tenaient tout les deux par la taille. _

_-Heu, aller, on rentre nous, murmura Chiron à l'intention de mes amis qui se retirèrent dans les enceintes de la colonie_

_-Tu m'as manqué ma puce, Hermès m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait, je suis vraiment fière, commenca ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras._

_-Oui. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, moi aussi, ma fille, dit mon père, mais plus restreint, il pos ajuste sa main sur mon épaule._

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'i peine deux jours, il était à souffrir le martyre dans une cage en fer. Je souris  
-Mais, comment as-tu fiat pour venir me voir, en plus avec maman ?_

_-Zeus m'a juste accordé une chance. Je dois me retirer Lison. Dans tout les cas, sache que je ne suis peut-être physiquement avec toi, mais je serais toujours dans ton esprit, et quand tu n'iras pas bien, je t'aiderais, tout comme tu l'a fait pour me sauver._

_-Merci, Her...papa..._

_Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire puis s'évapora comme par magie. Il n'y avait plus que ma mère, moi et...Cherry !_

_-Hé, ma belle !_

_Je courus jusqu'à elle et la câlina. Elle m'avait manqué après m'avoir sauvé. _

_-Coucou, dit-elle en ouvrant ses beaux yeux violets._

_-Tu as vraiment assuré avec Hadès ! Je crois que ta pince bleue fait partie de mes objets préfèrés ! Je te remercie !_

_-De rien...Tu as peut-être remarqué que Percy n'était pas au bal hier ?_

_-Ouais, ouais. _

_-Je...Je...crois que...je...enfin qu'on...Tu comprends ? Je le connais depuis un peu plus longtemps que tu ne crois, quand il t'a cherché avec Léa, j'étais avec eux, mais j'ai du partir...enfin...c'est simple... ?_

_Je mis quelques instants à saisir ce qu'elle essayait de me transmettre, aussi gênée qu'elle fut._

_-Ah oui ! Ok, tu l'aimes ?! Une humaine et un demi-dieu, je crois que c'est génial, dis-je en éclatant de rire._

_-Merci...merci...Je...je crois que je vais te laisser, dit-elle en rougissant. Elle courut dans les bois. Je __suppose que Percy s'y trouvait, mais j'étais heureuse pour eux. Ma mère se retenait de rire à l'arrière._

_-Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qui..._

_-Rien. Je suis contente que tu sois bien chez toi. Maintenant, je vais te laisser. On passera noël ensemble ?_

_-Avec plaisir maman. Je pourrais avoir une nouvelle armure ?_

_-Tu veux pas un truc « mortel » comme tu dis ?! Genre, un...Ouah, c'est qui qui t'as offert ce collier mon cœur ?_

_-Heu...Nico..._

_-C'est qui, demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil._

_-Ben Nico quoi..., expliquai-je en piétinant sur place._

_-Ok, compris ! Maintenant, ciao la compagnie, je vais t'acheter un truc d'humain, on pourra passer noël avec Nico, justement._

_-Ou...ouais. D'ac. Ciao m'man, je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi mon cœur._

_Elle me serra une dernière fois et s'en alla dans sa grosse jeep noire. Je souris à contrecoeur et alla dans la colonie. Chiron m'accueilla chaleureusement et même Monsieur D sembla surpris ( non, pas heureux, ça jamais ! ) de me revoir. Tout le monde semblait calme à la colonie et bien sur, Luke avait disparu. J'avais quand même cru, au fond de moi, qu'il serait là quand je rentrerais, mais non, son lit était vide. J'ai déposé mes affaires sur le mien et ressortit._

_E soir-là fut triste. C'était un repas certes, garni, mais un peu seul. Un peu comme la fin d'une grande aventure. J'étais, bein sur, vachement contente d'avoir sauver mon père, mais, j'avais tellement envie de faire un autre quête. Alors quand je croisai le regard de Nico, qui setrouvait à la table d'Hadès, je su qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. On partirait. Mais avant noël arrivait._

_-FIN-_

___Electro._


End file.
